Keeping It In The Family
by You'reABirdOfTheSummer
Summary: Everything changes with the arrival of Bella's baby cousin. The mysterious young lady captures the interest of Forks and suddenly, nothing is set in stone. Hearts will be broken. AU. Multiple Pairings. Complete.
1. Chapter 1

_**9:04am January 26th, Port Angeles**_,

Hermione looked hopelessly at the nozzle which was allegedly supposed to provide fuel to the large black Range Rover beside her. For the life of her she could not get it to work.

"Why don't you work?" she muttered getting increasingly infuriated at the device. It had taken her a little time to get used to filling up a car when she had practiced in a petrol station in the middle of London, but here, in an isolated American gas station she was having trouble. She could practically feel the laughs of her companion through the thick tinted windows, but she refused to look at him, besides it's not like he could have done any better, he was a pureblood wizard and this was only his second time riding in a car. He had spent twenty minutes today prodding the advanced touch screen on the dashboard and exclaiming at how odd it all was.

Useless.

She was about to give in to her desperation and just whip her wand out of the hidden thigh holster beneath her skirt when another car glided smoothly into the clear forecourt. Sighing in irritation she continued to press buttons and jab the hose in the direction of the fuel tank.

"Having trouble?" A silky smooth voice behind her asked before his door clicked shut behind him.

"Evidently," Hermione mumbled, inspecting the torn instruction sticker on the side of the meter.

"Perhaps you would allow me to assist you then?" he offered politely, Hermione turned curiously and raised her eyebrows as she took in the person who was offering her help. Her eyes widened at his boyish and angular good looks.

His tousled bronze locks were purposefully messy and his eyes burned from his pale skin like vats of liquid topaz. He was tall and slender, although you could tell easily that underneath his dark jeans and grey shirt that he was muscular.

She knew what he was.

"Well?" he prompted, flashing a lopsided grin.

Hermione's eyes closed briefly as her right hand flew to her temple, she felt a pulling there. Defiantly she slammed on her Occlumency shields; he was trying to get into her mind. Steeling herself she raised her chin and opened her eyes.

"Thank you," she said, eyeing him warily none the less. He frowned at her, a flash of uncertainty crossing his gaze as he continued to watch her. However he quickly recovered himself and smirked once again.

"Have you not been driving long then?" he asked politely, as he fitted the pump into the car correctly.

"Petrol stations are different back home," she replied, brushing her caramel waves out of her face.

"You sound like you're from England," he commented, Hermione nodded in response.

"You have to put the money in first," he said pointing to the slot. "And then push this button twice."

"Oh," she said, pulling out her purse and extracting a gold bank card.

"I've never seen that kind of card before," the bronze haired boy said.

"No?" she replied noncommittally, taking care to shield the Gringotts insignia with her thumb. The card was used to charge galleons and sickles from her wizarding vault whilst paying for muggle items with their currency. There was a silence as the tank slowly filled.

"Whereabouts?" he asked her, breaking the uncomfortable hush.

"Pardon?"

"In England, whereabouts are you from?" he repeated, lips upturned in amusement.

"Buckinghamshire," she replied.

"Here on holiday?" he asked, as if trying to strike up a conversation.

"No actually I-" her reply was interrupted by the hum of the car window descending and a handsome redhead poking his head out.

"How long is this going to take?"

"Just finished Charlie," Hermione replied to him. Charlie was only just taller than Hermione; he was well built and stocky with skin so tanned that his freckles were hardly distinguishable and burn scars over his arms from years of working outside with dragons. His twinkling blue eyes skipped to the person she was with and a grin spread over his face. "Merlin, get in the car," he instructed good naturedly. "You're a trouble magnet you are, not a month goes by."

Hermione shot him a pointed look, eyes narrowed and returned the fuel nozzle to its holster.

"Thank you very much for your help," she said in a level tone, taking her card from the machine and inclining her head toward him. Without giving him a chance to reply she rushed into the car and hit the accelerator.

"Charlie Weasley you are an arse," she told him elbowing him in the ribs as they pulled out at breakneck speed onto the highway. He chuckled and shook his head.

"Already attracting the vamps," he teased, bringing his knees up to rest on the dashboard.

"Class B?" Hermione asked, though she already knew the answer, it was something else to have it confirmed. "You're the magical creatures expert here."

"I'm flattered," the dragon tamer replied. "But yes, I believe so."

"Did you feel it?" she asked cryptically.

"The Legillimency?" he asked, she nodded once. "I thought I was imagining it."

"I felt it too," she told him. "But it doesn't matter I doubt we'll run into that one again, or another."

"Interesting though," he said with a shrug, she nodded in agreement. "I trust you will have read every book on the subject by nightfall."

"You know me," she said with a broad smile in his direction.

"That I do," he said, winking as he in turn flashed her a sly grin.

_**9:05am, January 26th, Cullen Residence, Forks**_

"What is it Alice?" Esme asked her pixie-like, adopted daughter as her eyes came back into focus. The pair were sat in the lounge of their spacious and modern home, Esme reading a book on cooking and Alice designing yet another evening gown for her portfolio.

The sketching pencil fell from her slender, pale fingers and she looked up at her 'mother,' brow furrowed in concern. Seeing this look on her face Esme crossed the room with superhuman speed, closing the gap between them and perching herself next to Alice. Brushing her long, flowing hair from her shoulder, she clasped hold of Alice's hand.

"It's Edward," Alice whispered looking into the distance. "He's not going to love Bella anymore."

"What on earth can you mean?" Esme asked in deep motherly concern. Her old Hollywood, glamorous good looks not doing justice to her caring, tender side.

"I don't know where Edward and Bella were, but Bella was sat down and Edward was stood up and he said, 'I'm sorry Bella, but this time it's for good. I have to end it, it's not fair on you and I'm so sorry.' Then Bella said 'Either this is for my own good again or it's about her. You don't have to do this Edward we're meant to be together,' and he replied with 'blood singer doesn't mean soul mate Bella,' and then she started to cry and he shook his head and knelt before her and said 'I am so sorry Bella, but I have to be with her. I never knew true happiness before her and its not fair on you to live this lie' and then it stopped."

"But you saw their wedding," Esme said in confusion.

"Their path has changed," Alice said with a shrug of her delicate shoulders. "She isn't his soul mate and he isn't going to marry her."

"Was he a gentleman about it?" Esme asked unexpectedly, Alice nodded. "Well then," she said, standing and smoothing her already immaculate clothes. "We shall make the effort to conceal our thoughts of this around Edward until we know more."

"I want to find out who it is," the younger vampire said, biting her lip.

"We don't know if it will actually happen Alice," she chided gently. "You're visions are subjective to decisions and coincidence after all."

"I'm going to try and find her," Alice responded strongly. "He said it himself, that he found true happiness with her. I love Bella, you know I do but Edward is my brother and he deserves to find it."

Esme looked torn.


	2. Chapter 2

_**3:45pm, January 26th, Swan Residence, Forks**_

It was mid-afternoon on the 26th of January, two months and twelve days since Edward came back to Forks.

Bella was still a shell.

When he left her, she could talk to no one, she broke down. But now he was back she opened up to only him, cutting herself off from everyone else. It was a horrible thing for her father, who had tried to help her through it all, only to end up watching her implicitly trust the boy that did this to her, who left with not even a phone call or an apology, a declaration of his regret, but not him, her father who had tried everything, done everything to make her feel herself again.

Her father, Charlie was at the end of his tether. He didn't know what to do, he had contemplated sending her to Jacksonville, to be with her mother but somehow he thought that her having to adjust to a new school and new home would make things harder for her, so he refrained. Plus she would never forgive him for parting her from Edward, he might follow her anyway, they were adults, he could not do a thing.

One month ago today he received a letter, written in black ink on heavy parchment and with an English post mark on the envelope, the letter still lay on the kitchen table, he had been reading it a lot today.

_Dear Uncle Charlie, _

_I hope you are well and that this letter gets you in time for Christmas but I fear I may have been a little late in posting it. _

_If it is not yet Christmas Day then I wish you a very happy Christmas and hope that you have a lovely break.  
>If it is after Christmas Day then I apologize for the tardiness of my correspondence and hope you had a lovely holiday and that you received the letter and gifts my mother sent.<em>

_Speaking of my mother, she mentioned to me you were having problems with Isabella still, she didn't go into detail about what was wrong but I hope she is okay. _

_I am writing to inform you that now I am an adult and have finished my boarding school education in Britain, I am looking to continue my studies in an American university and have been advised to take up the final years of high school, to get a feel for the education system._

_In one month I am travelling to America so that I can pick somewhere to live and go to school, nothing would give me more pleasure than seeing you, we're long due a catch up after so many years of nothing but the occasional letter. I know little about schools in America at the moment and your help with finding a school would be invaluable- if you have the time to help of course. I can come to Washington if that is where the schools you know most about are, I'm really excited to go anywhere, I'm not being picky._

_All my love and hopes of seeing you very soon, thank you,  
>Hermione Granger<em>

_PS- My mother sends love to her brother._

Hastily he had emailed his sister and told her that he would love to see Hermione and wrote about how she should move to Forks and go to school with her cousin. Hermione had accepted the idea after a little research and was due on his doorstep at four o'clock.

She had been very mysterious about her arrival, refusing the lift Charlie had offered to pick her up from the airport but she had promised to be here on time.

So Bella and her father sat in their living room, the silence only broken by the excited tapping of the usually sedate Charlie's foot and the occasional sip out of a bottle of beer. Bella could see that Charlie was excited to his see his niece, she wondered whether he had been like this when she had first come to Forks.

At exactly four o'clock a long, shiny black car pulled up smoothly behind Charlie's cruiser, Bella's first thought that it was one of the Cullens, she knew no one else to have such an expensive and grand car. She quickly came back to reality as she realized that none of that family had a Jaguar hiding in the garage.

Charlie jumped from his seat with energy that Bella had never seen in him, setting down his beer on the table and taking one look out of the window before going to open the front door. She also stood, but stayed in the living room, she would let Charlie say his hellos first, she had mixed feeling about meeting Hermione after all these years.

When they were little Hermione, who was born exactly a week after herself, Bella on the 13th, Hermione on the 19th, was a bookworm with bushy hair, large front teeth, and Bella had teased her for it, so she just hovered in the doorway.

"Uncle Charlie!" she heard in a thick English accent.

"Hermione!" her father replied excitedly, he was blocking her from view. "It's so good to see you kiddo!" Bella's heart sunk a little as her father laughed as Hermione flung her arms around him, and he enveloped her in a hug. He didn't hug her when she got to Forks, their meeting was awkward.

"I hope you don't mind Uncle Charlie, but I've bought a friend with me. We have to attend a meeting at six and making him sit in the car would be awfully rude," she said, Bella could hear the smile in her voice even though she could not see her. "Even with the window cracked open."

"Not at all, pleasure to meet you, Charlie Swan, Hermione's uncle," he said, Bella saw him leaning forward, as if to shake hands.

"I'm Draco Malfoy," came a deep, silky reply. "Thank you for your hospitality." Bella was surprised; she had expected a girl, not a boy she had travelled half way across the world with.

"Come in, come in," Charlie said, Bella ducked back into the living room. "Bella's just through here, she's been looking forward to seeing you. I just can't believe how grown up you look, it seems just yesterday that you were four and running around the garden at knee height." Hermione let out a musical laugh as she followed Charlie into the front room. Bella had to contain a gasp as she took in the beautiful girl in front of her.

In some ways Hermione was very similar to her cousin, they both had the same large, almond shaped brown eyes, slender frame, high cheek bones and heart shaped face. But Hermione's hair was not waist length, straight and a dark brown like Bella's, it fell in waves just past her shoulders and was a light, sun kissed brown which if Bella's was likened to chocolate, hers would be caramel. She was tall and even without the high, shiny Mary Jane's she stood several inches above Bella.

She was dressed in a tight pencil skirt and a pretty white lace blouse which showed off her curvy figure, Bella suddenly felt very under dressed and plain in her own jeans and brown t-shirt.

"Isabella," Hermione said, smiling wide and showing off a full set of pearly white –normal sized Bella noticed- teeth. She stepped forward and put her arms around her for a second, nothing like the bear hug her and her uncle had shared. "It's so lovely to see you."

"It's Bella," she said quietly. Hermione raised her perfectly arched eyebrow at her cousin, obviously thinking that was very rude.

"I prefer to call you Isabella," she told her, not taking no for an answer. "And this is my friend Draco Malfoy," she said, gesturing to the boy behind her. Her mouth dropped slightly as she saw the boy stood next to her father, he was beautiful.

He had blonde hair, pale skin and startling blue-grey eyes, which she just couldn't look away from. His tall body was undoubtedly muscly under his suit, but not in a bulky way. Bella stood transfixed until Draco looked to Hermione and broke their eye contact.

"It's a pleasure," he said. Bella got the feeling he was quite distant and detached. For some reason her cousin was looking at him with angry eyes.

"Please sit down," Charlie said. "Can I get anyone a drink?"

"No thank you Uncle Charlie, we have to be in Port Angeles to sign some papers soon," she said. "I hope you don't mind me cutting out visit short but I'm sure we will have lots of time to catch up very soon," Hermione said.

"Oh not at all," Charlie said, seating himself in his armchair. "Do you know when you're coming back? To stay for good?"

"Coming back?" Hermione asked, puzzled. "But I'm not going anywhere to begin with. I start Forks High School on Monday, just as you suggested."

Charlie broke out into a smile and Hermione noticed Bella shoot a glare at her father.

"Do you want to stay with me and Bella-" Charlie tried to ask, but Hermione cut him short with a wave of her hand.

"Thank you for the offer Uncle Charlie but the Malfoy's have been kind enough to lease me a house on the other side of Forks," Hermione said. "Draco here has come from London to sign the paperwork; a Malfoy has to be physically present."

"All by yourself?" Bella asked. Hermione nodded.

"Are you sure you can handle it, I mean you'll have to cook, clean, shop for yourself, you might get lonely or-" Hermione laughed away her uncle's concerns.

"I lived in a dormitory for six years with four other girls, I look forward to the peace and independence" she reminded him. "I've been sharing a flat with six boys in London for the past four months, at least like this it's only me to cook for and clean up after. Besides," she said. "I'm going to be having friends from England coming to stay for a few days at a time all year, I couldn't impose that upon you."

"If you're sure about all this," Charlie said apprehensively.

"Positive," Hermione said with a smile. "I also have a cat,"

An hour and a half later, after a conversation about Forks, school, Hermione living on her own and why she was leaving England, she and Draco made it out into the drizzly evening air.

"They really are typical muggles," Draco sighed as they climbed into the car. Hermione said nothing. "And you're not going to tell them about you're magic or the even the real reason you've moved here?"

"Nope," she said simply, pulling her wand out of her thigh holster and changing her clothes with a flick of it, into a tight pair of jeans and a thick jumper. They had been dressed smartly to go to the American ministry, which was in New York earlier that afternoon. They were now going to their 'meeting to sign papers' which was really Draco handing her the keys and showing her around.

"I saw you using Legillimency to see her thoughts," Hermione said, raising a disapproving eyebrow at the blonde. He flashed her a wicked smirk.

"You want to know what I found out?" he asked.

"No, that is unethical, you had no reason to look into her mind," she replied stiffly.

"Apart from I was interested," Draco responded. "But fine, I won't tell you."

"I knew I should have left you in the car," Hermione muttered.

"I knew I should never have offered to show you round," Draco countered, still smirking.

After a minute of driving they stepped out of the car, Bella's house was near the forest and they had driven into it, where they could not be seen. Draco pointed his wand and the car shrunk to the size of a toy and he put it in his trouser pocket.

"Ready?" he asked. Hermione nodded and he took her hand. A few seconds of discomfort caused by the sensation of apparating later and they appeared on a long, wide, twisting driveway.

Hermione looked back toward the imposing wooden gates, obscured by tall, ancient-looking trees and full, vibrant bushes with colourful flowers adorning them, taking in the magnificent views of the sounding forest and her own grounds.

Slowly they walked up to the front door, straying from the driveway which veered to the right and instead walking along a path which seemed so natural and fitting that it looked as though it had grown amongst the grass itself, she marvelled at the beauty of the house, it was made from a sandy coloured stone and had grey slate roof tiles. The front door was sheltered by a long, thin balcony held up by stone pillars and encased in dainty looking railings made by weaving the finest strands of metal as though they were silk. She turned the key in the hole and stepped excitedly into what she would call an entrance hall.

Draco showed her around the house, starting with the large, homely wooden kitchen which sported a great arga, going to the dining room with a table large enough to fit three football teams around underneath a low chandelier then a large 'drawing room' as Draco called it, which was furnished decadently but seemed rather cosy, even with its ginormous fireplace.

Up a flight of stairs was a long corridor, with guest bedrooms going off it. At the end of the corridor was the master suite. The bed itself was large enough to fit four people quite happily and had piles of the softest feather pillows and scarlet blankets. Opposite her bed was another large television, and to one side of the room was a dressing table with innumerable drawers and a large, gilded, talking mirror. There were two doors, either side of her bed. Through one was a walk in closet and the other a bathroom. Both rooms looked much too large inside to fit into the space available, but that's magic for you. The closest was half full of beautiful robes which Narcissa no doubt picked out for her, she made a mental note to go shopping for muggle clothes to fill the gaps at some point soon. The bathroom looked a lot like the prefect bathroom in Hogwarts castle and much to Hermione's pleasure had the same bathtub and more importantly the same magnificent taps.

The parts of the house Hermione had seen so far had been decidedly muggle, with just a few, easily hidden exceptions so she could easily bring Bella and Uncle Charlie to look at her house. Draco and Hermione left the master suite and stopped in the corridor; Draco raised his wand above his head and made a small circle in the air. On cue, a hidden staircase slowly descended from the ceiling.

"This one you can't show to muggles," he said as they climbed, he turned and gave her a mischievous smile. "Also you can't bring Charlie Weasley, with books _and_ him up here; you'll hardly be able to contain yourself." He ducked as Hermione's hand came shooting toward his cheek, but luckily at that moment they entered the room in question and thoughts of causing him grievous bodily harm left her mind.

The ceiling was charmed, much like in the Great Hall at Hogwarts to show the sky outside, though Draco showed Hermione how to change it to what she wanted. The large room which spanned most of the top floor was sectioned off, the first half was rows of bookcases, full of magical reference books for Hermione to read to her hearts content. Next to the last of the shelves was a big mahogany desk with a deep inkwell and large quill sticking from it and an obviously magical filing cabinet – it was humming and rattling. By the large, open window stood a high perch for Birinus, Hermione's short and stout Tawny owl. In front of the desk was a circle of arm chairs on a scarlet rug. The room stopped here but two doors were set into the wall, Draco opened one and showed her the potions lab, in the centre was a huge, gold cauldron, big enough to bathe a child in and smaller ones along the worktops which lined the room. There was a storage cupboard off that room for ingredients. The next room had walls of glass, the outside of the house must have been charmed to show it and contained an array of plants and spaces for Hermione to grow her own.

Hermione was beaming as they looked around the house and when she and Draco sat in the circle of chairs she had not stopped.

"It's beautiful, Draco," she told him. "Thank you."

"I thought this top floor could help with some of your ministry things," he said with a casual shrug of the shoulders. "We have another thing to discuss though," he said eying her carefully.

"What?" she asked.

"Congar," he called, clapping his hands together once. With a crack a house elf with flappy ears and large, blue tennis ball sized ears appeared. "This is Congar," he said gesturing to the elf who bowed low.

"Congar is so happy to see you, young Mister Malfoy," the elf said in a squeaky voice. "What can Congar get you?"

"Cups of tea," he replied, before casting a glance at the horrified Hermione. "Please," he corrected. The elf cracked away.

"This elf, comes with the house?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, now before you say anything, he likes to work, you can treat him as well as you like and elves do eventually die if they are out of work for too long, you are doing him a favour," he explained. Hermione looked mutinous. "He will save you from spending time you could spend reading, on cleaning," he pointed out, she didn't say anything. "Well you're keeping him."

There was another crack and the elf reappeared with a tray of tea things.

"Congar," Draco said as he strained his tea leaves. "This is Hermione Granger, she's going to be living here for a few years." The elf gasped and bowed low at her feet.

"Congar greets Mistress Hermione Granger," he said in awe. "Congar is so happy to have you inhabiting this house and to be serving you, mistress."

"She's happy to see you too," Draco said quickly. "Now it's very important for you to remember something Congar, you cannot show yourself to muggles and the first two floors of this house must always look non magical, even if there is magic being used there. Do you understand?"

"Yes Mister Malfoy," the elf replied. "Congar will make sure that is the case for if Mistress has visitors who are muggles."

_**11:00pm, January 26th, a Forest in Washington State**_

"Esme and Alice have been acting weird all day," Rosalie said, leaning against a tall pine tree.

"I've noticed it too," Carlisle answered with a pensive expression. Rosalie had asked Carlisle to come out with her under the pretence of hunting so she could discuss her thoughts on the matter in privacy, she could not discuss their family's sudden strangeness with Emmett, her mate, as he lacked the discretion needed. Their blonde hair and pale skin were luminescent even in the almost pitch darkness, of course the lack of light did not affect their extraordinary eyesight.

"Do you have any ideas about why?" the beautiful vampire prompted. Carlisle shook his head.

"They have not disclosed anything about it to me and with Edward's powers he would know if something was up, surely?" he reasoned.

"Either that or they are guarding their thoughts very carefully," she wondered out loud. "What could be so secret that they wouldn't tell us?"

"We must trust our family not to keep important information from us, I'm sure it can be nothing of significance to us at this time," Carlisle said wisely.

"We could just be imagining it," Rosalie said.

"Perhaps," he replied. "Come, let us hunt before we return."


	3. Chapter 3

_**7:00am, January 27th, The House Of Hermione Granger  
><strong>_

Hermione woke the next morning to some unexpected and rare sun shining through the windows. Before she rolled out of bed, there was a crack and Congar appeared.

"Good morning Mistress, I hope you slept well," he said, bowing low.

"Yes, thank you," Hermione said uncomfortably, she really didn't want to have a house elf. It went against everything she stood for, but Draco was very specific, she had to keep him.

"May Congar fetch you some breakfast and run you a bath Mistress?" he asked.

"Yes please," she said, sitting up. "May have some fruit, some toast and some water please."

"Yes Mistress, what kind of bubbles would you like in your bath?" he asked.

"Um, I'm not really sure," she murmured.

"Congar will choose some that he thinks you will like then, Mistress," he said, bowing low again and disappearing with a crack. Hermione flopped back on her bed and sighed. Damn Draco and his house elf.

Bella was arriving in the afternoon so Hermione thought she would make some necessary improvements to her new home, so armed with her wand and her handbag, which was magically extended on the inside so carried a whole multitude of books and other things she wanted to travel with. Who needs suitcases when you have magic?

Whilst she pulled books from her bag and stacked them on the new shelves she conjured in the passage from the front door and engraved the fireplace with names of those allowed to Floo in and out of her fireplace without her immediate consent Congar asked her questions about her food preferences so he could stock the kitchen accordingly whilst she talked with her cousin today.

"Does Mistress enjoy tea made with tealeaves or teabags?"

"What kind of apples would Mistress like in the fruit bowl?"

"What percentage fat do you like your milk, Mistress?"

Hermione was glad when she got a break from answering questions by the doorbell ringing. She smiled at her handwork and pocketed her wand, it was difficult work engraving the hard stone, even with magic and it took a lot of runes and power for the enchantments placed upon the portal to be effective.

_Fleur Delacour  
>Neville Longbottom<br>Luna Lovegood  
>Harry Potter<br>Charles Weasley  
>Fred Weasley<br>George Weasley  
>Ginevra Weasley<br>Ronald Weasley  
><em>

Smiling at the completed list she rose from the floor.

"Isabella," she said warmly, opening the door wide and inviting her in.

"Hi Hermione, your house is impressive," she said as she stepped through the front door, "I've never been in such a nice one."

"Thank you," she replied. "But it's really all thanks to Draco."

"Is he here?" Bella asked.

"No, he's gone to the airport to meet some friends," Hermione lied. "He left late last night, good thing really, he wouldn't let me drive, kept berating me about how I would incapable of driving on the right hand side of the road. I practiced yesterday morning and everything, but no. That's beside the point of course, please come in to the living room. Would you like tea or coffee?"

"A coffee would be lovely, thank you," she said as Hermione showed her in. As the witch went into the kitchen she saw a tray already made up with a teapot and coffee jug, smiling slightly she returned with it in her hands.

"Wow, that was quick," Bella said as Hermione set the tray down on the coffee table and took a seat herself.

"I guessed you'd want coffee before you came," she lied with a winning smile. "Now, tell me everything which you couldn't tell me in front of your father." Bella gave her a coy smile.

"What do you want to know about?" she asked, leaning back on the sofa.

"Your boyfriend would be an excellent start," Hermione replied.

"His name is Edward, he's the most handsome person you will ever see in your life," Bella said, to which Hermione laughed. "What?"

"I'll be the judge of that," she said, Bella looked at her inquisitively. "You've never met some of my friends," she said with a grin raising her cup to her lips. "Please go on."

"He's in my grade, I mean, our grade at school, he's top of every class and has bronze hair and kind of gold eyes," Bella said with a dreamy smile.

"Do you love him?" Hermione asked bluntly.

"Yes," she replied certainly and without hesitation.

"How long have you been dating?" she asked, stirring her tea slowly.

"Half a year before we broke up," Bella said. "And now a month and a half."

"Why did you break up?" she asked, sipping her tea.

"He and his family moved for a while," she lied. "But when they moved back we restarted things. I really missed him when he was gone."

"Tell me about your other friends," Hermione instructed casually, seeing if the worries Charlie had expressed to her had much foundation.

"There's Alice," Bella said after a moment's thought. "She's about five foot tall and everyone calls her the pixie, she loves to shop."

"Does she go to the same school?" she asked.

"Yes, but I met her first through Edward, their adoptive siblings," Bella explained, Hermione nodded slowly. "And there is Jacob, though I haven't seen him much since Edward came back. I think he's upset with me and you know how protective boyfriends can be so I haven't been to see him."

It was exactly as Charlie had told Hermione, no life other than Edward and his family. She plastered on a fake smile and inquired after what Forks was like, learning that Bella had a job at an outdoor speciality shop run by the parents of a boy in her class.

"What about you and Draco?" Bella asked. "Are you together?"

"Oh no," she replied, shaking her head. "Since we were eleven we have been at each other's throats, we hated each other with a passion until very recently."

"Why did you hate each other?" Bella asked, hoping she was not intruding too much. Hermione grimaced.

"Draco was the school bully, I mean he was just a kid and he is not that way at all now but we always used to have a special loathing for each other. My best friends, Harry and Ron where always against him and his best friends, Crabbe and Goyle, it got pretty nasty sometimes," Hermione said reminiscently. "When we became Head Boy and Girl we were forced to work together and I was forced to realize that he was a human being and he did have some good in him and then we both got a job together after term ended and we became friends."

"Did you really live with six boys?" Bella asked, she had never been given that sort of freedom and she was the older cousin.

"Yes," she laughed. "But more importantly, when do I get to meet your boyfriend?"

"At school?"

"Don't be silly Isabella, I have to meet him before then, I'm having a few friends round for dinner tonight, why don't you and Edward come?" Hermione offered.

"Edward has a special diet," Bella said uncomfortably. "He doesn't like eating around people he doesn't know… makes him self-conscious." Hermione narrowed her eyes slightly, she could see on Bella's face that she was not telling her the absolute truth.

"Well why don't you stay for dinner and he can come round for a drink and a chat in the evening," she suggested. "You can stay the night too."

"Okay, I'll ask him," Bella said with a small smile, her cousin smiled broadly and reached over for the cordless house phone.

"First call to be made," she said as she handed it to her. "I'll give you a minute and chop some extra vegetables." She hurried into the kitchen, pulling out her wand as she went and casting a silencing charm on the doorway. "Congar," she called softly.

_**6:00pm, January 27th, The House of Hermione Granger**_

Bella sat nervously on the sofa, pulling at the hem of the dress she had borrowed from Hermione. There had been some risqué pieces that her cousin had suggested to her but she had decided on a knee length, simple forest green dress.

Hermione was wearing a pretty strapless navy blue dress which was a lot shorter than the one her cousin was wearing whilst bustling in and out of the kitchen, trying to hold up a conversation with her and cook at the same time.

Bella felt quite apprehensive as the doorbell rang, she stared at the dancing flames in the hearth as she heard snippets of conversation.

"My 'Ermione, you look wonderful, eet haz been too long," came a throaty voice with a French accent.

"It's so lovely to see you Fleur," Hermione said affectionately. "Come in, come in."

"Evening Mione, once again you're beauty astounds me," a cheeky and boisterous voice she didn't recognize said.

"Charlie offers his apologies but he has been held up, he says he'll be round later," an almost identical voice chipped in.

"Fiery female is holding him up at work," the other laughed as he was led into the room by Hermione.

"Everyone this is my cousin Isabella," Hermione said gesturing to her. "Isabella these are a few of my friends, Fred and George Weasley, who if you haven't guessed are twins," she said, two grinning redheads stepped forward to shake her hand.

"You've already met Draco and this is Fleur Delacour," she said and Bella's eyes widened. Entering the room was the most beautiful girl she had ever seen in her life, and that was quite an accomplishment seeing as she knew Rosalie. She had long shimmering silvery blonde hair that reached the small of her back, pale creamy skin, sparkling blue eyes, full pink lips and a slender frame.

"Eet iz nice to meet you Izabella," she said, giving her a breath taking smile.

"You too, please call me Bella," she said in a small voice.

Everyone except Draco scrunched up their noses and shook their heads in distaste, he just rolled his eyes.

"I think Isabella it is," Fred or George said, she couldn't tell which.

"Can I get everyone a drink?" Hermione offered quickly, obviously trying to steer the conversation away from a touchy subject. "Isabella?"

"A soda please," she replied, rubbing the back of her neck a little.

"Sure," she said, but Draco interrupted her from asking anyone else.

"I'll do it, you've been cooking all afternoon" he said, turning to his friends. ". The usual?" They all agreed and Hermione thanked him for his thoughtfulness.

"Merlin, what a git," one of the twins joked with a grin as he left the room, Draco just rolled his eyes.

"How's the wedding planning going Fleur?" Hermione asked as they all took a seat on the sofa.

"Very well I think," the blonde replied with a smile. "William and I are so excited, we 'ave decided to hold it at ze Burrow."

"Oh," Hermione said with a smile. "That will lovely, oh sorry Isabella," she said shaking her head. "Fleur is engaged to Fred and George's eldest brother Bill. We all went to the same school except Fleur, who went to school in France."

"We were in the same house as Mione," one of the twins explained for her sake. "She was best friends with our younger brother Ron, and Harry who is dating our sister Ginny."

"William and I worked for ze same bank," Fleur said with a smile. "And ee iz nothing like these two clowns." The twins gasped in outrage, she laughed and shook out her long blonde locks. "Ermione do you 'ave a date for the wedding yet?"

"Speaking of dates Fleur," one of the twins interrupted. "We are facing a dilemma."

"Indeed we are," the other contributed. "Should we ask dearest-"

"And oh so foxy," the other said with a wink.

"Angelina and Alicia to accompany us, or will you be inviting a whole array of beautiful French witches," he finished, wiggling his eyebrows.

"You are ridiculouz," Fleur replied, looking at them sternly. "Angelina and Alicia are fine young ladiez who will not wait around for you two scoundrels forever."

"Here, here," Hermione said with a smile.

"They love us too much to leave," one of the twins said with a grin.

"They accept us for who we are," the other said.

"Do you think if I asked Angelina to be exclusive she'd say yes?" the one in the blue shirt said.

"Yes Fred!" Hermione said incredulously. Now Bella knew Fred was in the blue dress shirt, George in the white. "You sound like a grown up." Fred shrugged.

Draco re-entered the room and handed Bella a can of soda and a glass.

"Here you are," he said, she thanked him and opened it. She was then surprised to the others all drinking large glasses of a deep red wine. Except Fleur who sipped elegantly from a wide, shallow glass of white wine. Bella was astonished to see her cousin drink alcohol with such ease, like she had been doing it for years.

Of course she had, in the wizarding world you came of age at seventeen, not eighteen and Hermione had drunk red wine whilst having dinner with the Order for years before that. It was a culture difference, because normal, muggle alcohol does not affect magical bodies in the same way.

"So who is your date Mione?" George asked again, Hermione shot him a look as if she wanted him to burn to a crisp under her gaze.

"Hermione Jean Granger," Fred said, leaning forward with a wicked smile on his face. "Who is it?"

"Let me take a guess," Draco drawled as he reclined into an arm chair and rested an ankle on his knee. "Would it be a certain Weasley?"

"Shut up," Hermione muttered, her cheeks tinting pink.

"Ohhhh," the twins chorused as Fleur giggled.

"Who?" Bella whispered to her.

"Charlie," the French girl whispered back eyes glistening with mirth. "My Williams younger brother, they 'ave what you call a 'will zey won't zey' relationship, eet iz very cute. You will meet 'im later, ee pops round now and again to see 'iz 'Ermione, but she does not often talk about 'im, for obvious reasons, zey sneak around, steal private moments together, I zink that yesterday zey went driving, " Bella raised her eyebrows and watched the teasing Hermione was receiving from the twins and Draco.


	4. Chapter 4

_**9:00pm, January 27th, The House of Hermione Granger**_

After a delicious and filling meal of roast beef, followed by sticky toffee pudding, she had made the twins' favourite for them and made sure Fleur had the reddest piece of meat Bella had ever seen, they all sat down in the living room once again.

Hermione sipped her wine and tapped her foot anxiously. Bella shared a look with Fleur who smiled a serene smile, 'Charlie' she mouthed.

When the doorbell rang Hermione jumped up, smoothing her dress and fluffing her hair.

"I'll get it," she said quickly, dashing to the front door, her friends all chuckled into their glasses. Bella listened as the front door opened.

"Hello?" she heard Hermione say, the disappointment she felt at it not being Charlie not evident in her tone.

"You must be Hermione Granger," came the velvety voice that Bella recognized as her boyfriend's. "We meet again." She frowned, what on earth could he mean? "Edward Cullen."

"Hermione as you know, Bella's cousin," she said courteously. "Please come in." She heard the door close and Hermione came into the room first, casting firm, warning glances at her friends. Edward followed her, in all his unearthly splendour and the twins and Fleur stiffened, exchanging confused looks. Draco's face however slid into a smirk, Hermione looked furious at him for a second but quickly plastered on her smile.

"Everyone this is Bella's boyfriend Edward, Edward these are my friends Fleur, Fred, George and Draco," she said.

"Pleasure to meet you," he said, shaking hands with the three boys courteously, but Fleur sent him such a dark look he did not dare approach her so sat with Bella in between them, planting a chaste kiss on his girlfriend's cheek.

"My dear 'Ermione may I speak with you in the kitchen for a moment?" Fleur asked, forcing herself to sound polite.

"Of course Fleur, Draco I think you should come as well," she replied.

"And us," Fred and George said together.

"Please excuse us a second," Hermione said with a fake smile to Bella and Edward as the five of them marched into the kitchen. Fleur shut the door firmly behind them and whipped out her wand, casting silencing charms on the room.

"A vampire?" the French witch demanded. "And one practiced in the art of Legillimency?" Her Veela temper was showing.

Hermione rounded on Draco.

"You knew, didn't you," she accused, pointing her wand as his chest. "You knew that my cousin was courting a vampire."

"_You _said that you did not want to know," he replied with an arrogant smirk.

"She is in danger Draco!" she hissed maliciously.

"He does not feed from humans," Draco said with a shrug. "Only large game animals."

"That's very unusual," George said. "Come on, we've got to go back, before they start to get suspicious." They all stepped back into the room, faces masks of indifference as they retook their seats.

"Bella tells me you have all finished school," Edward said politely to the four guests. "What is it you do?"

"I work for a bank," Fleur replied. "In international correspondence."

"My brother and I run a chain of manufacturing companies," Fred said, bending the truth a little.

"And Draco works for the British government," Hermione lied. "Politics is his strong point."

"Charlie iz a lion tamer," Fleur said with a coy smile at Hermione.

"He is a zoologist," Hermione corrected, narrowing her eyes slightly at her. "He does not tame lions."

"He does," she whispered, eyes wide at Edward and Bella, before laughing.

"Speak of the devil," Draco said a fraction of a second before the doorbell rang.

"Say anything and I will make sure none of you see next week," Hermione threatened as she rose from the sofa again.

"She means it," Fred said seriously to Bella. "Don't test her…"

"Come on," George murmured as he rose from his seat and crept silently to the doorway, all the rest of her friends followed, so Bella did too. Peeking round the doorframe she could just see the front door.

Hermione opened it and from the drizzly evening stepped a stocky, muscular man. Bella was surprised, she had expected him to be younger than Fred and George, maybe more Hermione and Ron's age, she then realized that Fleur had said he was William's younger brother, but not Fred and George's.

"Hey you," Hermione said, beaming at Charlie.

"Evening," he replied, embracing her tightly. "I've missed you," he said.

"Charlie," she said, pulling back to look at him, but not letting go. "I saw you yesterday."

"Too long," he said with a grin.

"You're too sweet," she said with a smile. "Come on the others are waiting."

"Okay, but only if when they leave we can spend hours talking," he replied, they still hadn't let go of each other.

"Isabella and the twins are staying the night."

"I hate the twins, they ruin everything," he said good- naturedly, Bella saw them both look at one another and narrow their eyes, they looked as if they were scheming.

"Would you like to stay the night as well?" she offered, her smile only getting broader.

"And where would I sleep Miss Granger?" he asked, raising his eyebrows.

"In the garage," she replied, stepping back out of his arms but clutching hold of his hand. "Next to my car." Charlie shook his head and laughed, allowing himself to be lead into the living room.

Bella watched his and Edward's awkward introduction; they had an air of having met before. She made a note to ask Edward soon.

Whilst the twins were engaging Edward in conversation Bella allowed her attention to what Hermione and Charlie were telling each other.

"I've been put on a new contract," he said in a low voice. "There's been a frenzy at work after… recent revelations and I've been promoted to head of squad."

"Congratulations," she replied, squeezing his hand and smiling at him. He shook his head.

"Before you look too happy, you should know, I have to work many more hours, I had to argue for three weeks to make my bosses let me have three days off to be Bill's best man in July," he told her, carefully gauging her reaction. "You can come to Romania to see me, but I can't come here to see you."

"But I'm starting school again," she murmured.

"I know," he said sullenly. "But we can make time, in holidays. You're always welcome at my parents and at the reserve, with me." Hermione smiled sadly and nodded.

"Well, we'll have to make the time we do have all the more special then," she said.

_**10:00am, January 28th, The House of Hermione Granger**_

"Good morning," Bella said as she stepped into the kitchen, where the twins were sipping cups of tea and looking tired.

"Mornin' to you too," one said, now they had changed their clothes she could not tell them apart.

"Do you know where Hermione is?" she asked.

"Gone out jogging with Charlie," the other answered, yawning over the brim of his cup.

"Like they need any more exercise together," the first said cheekily with an exaggerated wink at her.. Bella's cheeks coloured and she looked at the floor uncomfortably. Both the twins laughed but stopped abruptly when they heard the front door opening, donning their best poker faces they leaned casually against the counters.

"Hi," Hermione said breathlessly as she walked into the kitchen and filled a large glass of water.

"How was your run?" Fred asked innocently.

"Good," she replied, pulling her hair out of a ponytail and shaking it out. "There is a trail through the forest which is nice."

"I didn't know you ran," Bella said, it was her idea of hell and she did not understand why anyone would do it by choice.

"Of course I do," she responded. "I learnt the hard way how important a healthy body is." Bella did not know, but she was referring to her time in the wizarding war, where battling for your life required sound body, mind and skill. She then smiled again. "I'm going to jump in the shower."

"Try and find a different one to Charlie," one of the twins muttered into his cup, luckily for him Hermione did not hear it, the other had to stuff his fist into his mouth to stop her from realizing.

_**4:00pm January 28th, The House of Hermione Granger**_

Hermione sighed as she shut the heavy tome which rested on her lap, the last book which wizarding book shop Florish and Blotts had on Class B vampires. With a practiced flick of her wand her glass of water refilled itself and she took a good long drink.

Stiffly she rose from her armchair on the top floor of her home and walked across to her potion making room, stretching out her limbs as she went. Carefully she made the necessary checks to the huge cauldron of polyjuice potion which was simmering nicely in the centre of the room.

Hermione had found that whenever one needed to be someone else for a while, they had never had a store of the brew and it had come in handy for her on more than one occasion.

That paired with the fact that she thoroughly enjoyed the challenge of making this particularly complex potion meant that Hermione had seen it fit to start making it at once.

She pinned up her hair with another flick of her wand, so she could tinker with her various other potions in the smaller cauldrons around the side of the room.

She wasn't sure how long she spent in there but she was bought out of her concentration by a deep hoot from her study, Birinus must be back. She entered the study, the sky had already turned a deep, dusky grey and the small, yet slightly overweight owl was perched on his branch, ruffling his tawny feather importantly and watching her with large dark eyes.

"Good evening Bee," Hermione cooed as she approached her owl, he had been a gift from one of her best friends, Harry for her birthday a few months previous. He nipped her finger with his beak affectionately, reaching into a drawer she held out an owl treat which he accepted greedily and she untied the letter attached to his leg.

She recognized the writing as from Blaise Zabini, someone she knew from school who was a specialist in the field she was currently researching, with interest she opened the folded parchment and read the neat, swirling script.

_Hermione Granger_

_I admit I was surprised to hear from you so soon after your departure from London. I've been in the ministry for meetings this week and they are quite vexed with your decision to not work for them. Anyone would think Minister Scrimgeour was offended and upset by your refusal of joining his office. _

_But I digress, on to the matter of which you are concerned with. _

_It seems you have landed yourself into a typical 'Golden Trio situation' as we like to call it here over the pond. _

_You have moved to the infamous Olympic Peninsula as those in the Magizoologist profession like to call it. I have conferred with my colleagues and we have agreed that you probably need to know about a distinguished Being dispute in this area, between a coven of Class B vampires - it seems one of whom you have already me- and a pack of shape shifters._

_To those uneducated in basic magical creature classification these shape shifters have been confused as werewolves. Remus Lupin would cuss. _

_I am sure you have already read about this branch of lupine beings but in case you haven't I direct you to read 'An In-Depth Study of the Magic of Wolves and their Affiliations with Humans' although given your connections with various lycanthropes and love of reading I doubt it has escaped your attentions. _

_I have enclosed a leaflet which was issued to the British Ministry when their American counterparts needed to explain the situation to them, to ask for advice from the senior Being Division. _

_I hope this sheds light on the conflict you are surrounded by and does justice to the rarity of this case. _

_All the best in your American endeavours,  
>Blaise Zabini<br>Being Specialist,  
>Member of the Council of Magizoologists<em>

Hermione quickly read through the letter and the promised information about the Olympic Vampire Coven and the shape-shifters of the Quileute tribe.

By the time she went to bed she was satisfied by the information she had gathered and what she learned about the legends and fact about the beings, but also many unanswered questions and an undeniable urge to meet one of the Quileute wolves.

She didn't know that she would get the chance quite so soon.

_**8:45am, January 30th, Forks High School**_

There was a rumour going round Forks High School on Monday morning. Police Chief Swan's niece was starting school that very morning. It was the same buzz which resonated around campus the day his daughter started school there.

Jessica Stanley was possibly most eager to meet the new girl. When Bella had first arrived she had jumped at the chance to befriend her, it had been a good decision for her. She had been thrust into the spotlight with Bella, and though she did not care for the plain girl from Arizona that much, she enjoyed the elevating standing and popularity she gained from such an alliance.

Rumour had it, that Bella's cousin was beautiful, intelligent and English, Jessica would hardly contain herself. She was sure to cause a stir in the sleepy town of Forks, and she was desperate to try and steal some of that attention.

She sat outside that day before school, on one of the outside tables with her usual group of friends. Ben and Angela, a very quiet, nice couple who sat holding hands, Mike her on-off boyfriend, Eric, Lauren and Tyler, all discussing a party that Ben's best friend, Austin was having the following weekend.

A lot of other students were also loitering in front of the main school building today, all keeping an expectant eye on the parking lot.

All heads turned when a huge jet black Range Rover glided into a space near the front of school emitting a low rumbling. People exchanged glances as they waited for the passenger door to open, they could not see into the car with its tinted windows.

The door opened and necks craned as they saw a booted foot descend from the vehicle. The students watched as a girl caramel coloured hair and a pretty face leave the car. She wore tight, dark jeans under a dark grey coat and thick, cream woollen scarf pulled right up to her chin, keeping out the drizzle.

Jessica heard murmurs around her, commenting on her beauty, she couldn't help but agree, a small smile spread across her features.

She was not jealous of this girl's beauty, or how appreciative the male population of the school was because this girl would attract the attention of all of them, but she could only date one, she might not date any and then their attentions would fall onto her new best friend, which was going to be her.

"I'm going in," Eric said in a low voice, as he approached the girl.

"Should we make him the official welcoming party?" Mike muttered, Jessica giggled and hit him lightly on the arm, despite the fact it wasn't funny.

"Hi you're the new girl," Eric said as he sauntered up to her.

"Yes, hello," she replied, holding out her hand to shake. "My name's Hermione Granger."

"Eric Yorkie," he said, lifting her hand and placing a kiss on it. Mike laughed as he saw a look of momentary revulsion and shock appear on the girl's face before she covered it with a gracious smile. "The eyes and ears of this place, anything you need, tour guide, lunch date, shoulder to cry on…"

"You sound like your speech is very rehearsed Mr Yorkie," Hermione commented, raising her eyebrows, his mouth hung open for a second and he stared at her. His friends had to stifle their laughter. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Eric. But my cousin has kindly informed me already that you would most likely want to me in the school paper which I'm afraid I must politely decline. I shall however remember your offer of help but more in favour of where my first class is, rather than a date." She finished with a small smile.

"Sure, sure," Eric said quickly, trying to recover himself. "Where's your schedule." Hermione smiled again and pulled out a folded piece of paper from the large bag on her shoulder.

"I have Algebra, English, World History, Latin, Gym, Chemistry and Spanish," she read.

"Wow, you're taking Latin?" Eric said, impressed. "I didn't know we even had a class for that, have you done it before?"

"Yes," Hermione lied. "At my old school." That was a lie, she had chosen to study Latin in her spare time so she could understand the routes of spells and read antique texts about Ancient Runes.

"Cool, come on, I'll walk you to Algebra," he said.

_**1:30pm, January 30th, Forks High School **_

Hermione walked into the cafeteria after a morning of successful lessons. First she had Algebra which had an exceptionally small class size and an energetic and interesting teacher. She liked it because it reminded her of Arithmancy, one of her favourite subjects at Hogwarts.

English had been exceptionally easy, the teacher a tall and balding Mr Mason had told her the texts they would be studying for the rest of the year, all ones she had read multiple times before. The downside was however that he had also placed her next to her cousin, because she was one of the best in the class, Bella had mentioned to Hermione that she liked English, because she too liked to read. Hermione couldn't help get the feeling from Bella's frosty demeanour that she felt that Hermione was stealing her thunder a little, in the class she was best at.

World History was also interesting, they were doing a section on British Monarchs at the moment, which Hermione was familiar with and they had studied the impact magic had on various Kings and Queens in Professor Binns' class at Hogwarts, so it was interesting for her to see the muggle take on it.

Latin was reasonably simple and she was the only person in the class so she had lots of the teacher's attention and Hermione was glad that she understood the things they covered. They could move at a fast pace.

Gym was reasonable too, they were doing what they called 'track' which was just a boring cross country lesson to Hermione but she was used to long distance running, it made her feel strangely energized and refreshed after exercising.

"Hey Hermione!" Eric shouted as she entered the cafeteria, he waved her over to her table, but she gestured that she would get some food first. After she retrieved her tray, full of fruit, a healthy ham salad sandwich and a bottle of water she walked past the table where Bella and Edward were sitting. Hermione noted how they sat alone, but with seat vacant for Edward's family, she was also surprisingly hurt that Bella smiled at her, but did not offer her a seat at her table, despite the fact she was the new girl.

Edward was still staring at her curiously.

Holding her head high and swallowing her disappointment in her cousin she walked over to the table of Eric and his friends.

"Hello," she said warmly, smiling at each of them.

"Hey Hermione," Eric said, standing up and throwing an arm around her shoulders. "Let me introduce you to everyone. "This is Mike," he said gesturing to a handsome blonde boy with spiky hair and an adoring grin. "Lauren," he pointed to a haughty looking girl who reminded her of Pansy Parkinson, Hermione smiled politely at her none the less and so it went on, with Jessica, Angela, Tyler, Ben and Connor.

"It's lovely to meet you," Angela said softly as Hermione pulled up a seat by her.

"You too," she replied with a sincere smile.

"I noticed you in Gym today," the boy called Tyler said, leaning forward. "You're a great runner."

"Tyler stop being such a pervert," Jessica said smiling and slapping him on the hand. "Don't take any notice of any of these boys Hermione, they're vultures."

**(A/N- AU= that term that slips into the summary when lazy authors like myself cannot be bothered to explain the appropriate timeline. Thank you all so much for your reviews, in the ones regarding the canon timeline, I can just say that this is meant to be quite a short story and retelling all of Hermione's slightly uncanon life would be boring and take a lot of page space. Also, you are all going to want my blood by the end of this story anyway, if the timeline doesn't kill you, the plot will- prepare yourselves, get the pitchforks ready ;) thank you so much again. I know, I'm irritating beyond belief, I apologize.) **


	5. Chapter 5

_**3:00pm, February 1st, Forks High School**_

"Good afternoon," Edward said politely as Hermione took her seat next to him in Spanish class, he had not spoken to her the day before.

"Hello," she replied, swinging her hair over her shoulder and readjusting her skirt as she sat down.

"Are you well," he asked, surveying her through narrowed eyes.

"Quite, thank you, I trust you in turn are in good health," she replied with equal formality.

"Exceedingly," he replied. "How are you finding Forks so far?"

"It's not home, but it's nice enough," she replied, shrugging off her coat and pulling the sleeves of her thick grey cardigan down over her hands.

"Enjoying the weather?" he asked, Hermione turned in her seat to give him a bewildered look.

"It's nice to know our relationship has already digressed into the realms of weather conversations," she said.

"We have a relationship?" he asked, raising an eyebrow. She narrowed her eyes.

"You're dating my cousin, I can hardly call you a stranger now can I?" she said talking to him as if he was stupid. He was not used to that; she did not seem affected by him at all, which was very strange.

"Oh," he said, turning to face the front again.

"I don't mind the rain," she said, finally replying to his question. "Or the cold or the clouds. I went to a boarding school in Scotland, it feels a lot like home."

"Your school felt like home to you, rather than with your parents," Edward said, turning back to her, eyes burning into her own. Hermione nodded. "Why?"

"That school was everything I ever wanted, so many intelligent professors, I had independence and freedom to learn everything I wished, that school gives you the chance be everything you ever wanted," she said with sweet nostalgia. "And the library there is second to none."

"So if that was your home and you couldn't stay there, why didn't you stay in Britain, why move here?" he questioned.

"It's complicated," she replied.

"I think I can keep up," he countered.

"I disagree entirely," she replied, in a matter of fact tone, the expression on her face clearing telling him that their small talk was over.

Edward smirked slightly; he had a very similar conversation with another new girl not that long ago… strangely similar in fact.

The lesson passed by quite simply, without any hitches.

"Can I walk you to your car?" Edward asked.

"I'm perfectly capable thank you very much," Hermione replied, resisting the urge to roll her eyes.

"Well then can I talk to you whilst you walk?" he asked.

"Why would you want to do that?" she asked again, not slowing her purposeful strides.

"You're very interesting Hermione and besides, we're practically family," he said, Hermione stopped in the corridor.

"I hardly think that you dating my cousin, which I, previous to this week had not spoken to for a decade, classes as 'practically family' do you?" she replied. "Unless you're on the verge of matrimony I hardly think that is accurate."

"You drive a Range Rover," he said, completely ignoring her last comment.

"Correct," she said as she carried on walking.

"Why?" he asked.

"Because it's big, fast and people get out of my way," she replied stiffly.

"Do you like cars?" he asked as they made it out of the building.

"I suppose so," she replied.

"Do you have others?" he questioned.

"Yes," she replied tiredly. "I recently acquired a Jaguar."

"Interesting," he replied. "I've been trying to convince Bella to be interested in cars for ages."

"Well good luck with that," she replied flippantly.

"What are you doing this evening?" he asked.

"I'm going to read a book and then go out with my uncle," Hermione sighed as they approached her car. "As much as it saddens to me to cut our conversation short I really do have an important meeting with that book, can't be late." She opened the car door and hopped in. "Goodbye."

_**6:00pm, February 1st, Black Residence, La Push**_

"Billy is excited to meet you," Charlie said as he drove infuriatingly slowly along the winding road to the Quileute reservation. "We've been friends for years and you can meet his son Jake, used to be close friends with Bella… don't know what happened there…" he trailed off.

They arrived a little while later at a low, wooden house with a ramp leading to the front door. In front of the porch were a large table and a barbeque with people loitering around, they all looked vaguely similar as though they were distant relations. As Charlie and Hermione got out of the police cruiser a man in a wheelchair pushed himself forward, holding out his hands to his friend.

"It's good to see you Charlie, come take a seat, no Bella today?" he said, shaking Charlie's hand with both of his own.

"No, no she has homework to do apparently," Charlie said, discomfort evident in his voice. "This is my niece, Hermione. Hermione, Billy Black, my old friend."

Hermione smiled at the man, he had russet coloured skin with deep wrinkles and lines set into his face and long, smooth black hair. Hermione was astounded by the presence this man had, he held himself tall and commanded the attention of everyone. She read about him of course, in the history of the shape shifters which she had been sent by Blaise and now she could see it in his face, he exuded power and authority which Hermione could only dream of possessing.

He reminded her of Dumbledore a little, they each had the power, not reached by violence or threat, but by wisdom and respect.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Sir," Hermione said sincerely as he gave her a firm handshake. "I have heard so much about you." Billy gave her a knowing smile and she could have sworn there was a twinkle of recognition and understanding in his eyes.

"It's all mine," he said in his low, slow voice. "I can tell you're a very special young lady, let us be on first name terms."

"I'd like that," she replied with a smile.

"Let me introduce you to some of the kids down here on the reservation and get your uncle a drink," he said, eyes still glistening as he looked at her.

Charlie and Hermione followed Billy to the smattering of people that lounged around outside, drinking around the table. She noticed Billy murmur something in boys ear, whose head snapped up and eyes locked with hers, he nodded once and came to her. He was taller than her by a lot and was extremely muscular but had a cheerful, boyish face.

"I hear you're Hermione," Jacob said with a warm, inviting smile, she nodded. "I'm Jacob Black, I think we met once or twice when we were very small," he said, still smiling.

"Well then, it's nice to meet when I'm not still in nappies," she said, his infectious smile reaching her own lips.

"What's a nappy?" he asked, Hermione let out a laugh.

"I believe you call it a diaper, or something," she giggled.

"Oh," he laughed. "Come on, let's get you a drink."

After a dinner of barbequed sausages and burgers Hermione and Jacob separated themselves from the rest of the party, which consisted of many of Charlie's friends and their children. Jacob introduced her to everyone, many of who were indeed first and second cousins of his. All of them were very polite toward Hermione; she thought they were all nice. She also suspected that some of them were part of a shape shifter pack; she also had inkling that Jacob could be one too.

"My father said something to me when you arrived," Jacob said mysteriously as they sat on boxes in the garage, Hermione raised her eyebrows, gesturing for him to continue. "He said that you had all the attributes of what my people call a soothsayer." A small smile spread across Hermione's lips. "He said he could see it, shining from your eyes, spilling from your fingertips."

"I cannot tell the future," she said, but the glint in her eyes told Jacob not to dismiss it.

"In my culture soothsayer has many other meanings," he said slowly. "My father said you possess the gift of the mage." She paused before she answered, Jacob had dark eyes which she trusted, and she knew her prediction about him being a shape shifter was correct.

"You look to me like you possess the gift of the wolf," Hermione replied.

"If I did have the gift of the wolf then I wouldn't be able to tell you unless you had the gift of the mage, it is not permitted to tell 'normal' humans," he retorted.

"If I possessed the gift of the mage, then I would be breaking the law by telling a 'normal' human and risk losing said gift," she countered, Jacob broke out into a grin.

"The fact that you have that knowledge confirms my suspicions," he said. "If you did not have the gift you would be completely ignorant of everything to do with it, your kind are very good at covering their tracks."

"It seems I have been outsmarted," Hermione said good-naturedly. "It is a pity because now I run the risk of losing said gift by breaking the statute of secrecy."

"It is a good thing then," he replied. "That you shall you not be breaching it by telling me, I believe I am what your kind call a 'magical creature' rather than a 'muggle'."

"You know the terms we use, because you are a shape-shifter?" Hermione prompted.

"It is refreshing to find someone who doesn't call me a werewolf," he said with another grin. "But stories have been passed down through generations of my people, those with the gift of the mage were always our allies."

"I've met enough werewolves to know the difference," she replied. "Will you show me?"

"Will you show me?" he countered playfully. Hermione rolled her eyes and lifted her trouser leg, where her wand was sheathed in a calf holster. She checked to see that no one was coming and lifted the long piece of wood and pointed it at one of the motorbikes resting on the wall, with a large swish of her wand it transfigured into a goat. Jacob's hand clamped to his mouth and he let out a laugh.

"What have you done to my bike," he laughed, half in shock, the goat scraped his foot along the floor and shook his head. With another flick it changed back into the bike. "That was amazing."

"Thank you," Hermione said with a proud smile. "Transfiguration is my strong point, your turn." He nodded and stood up moving into the centre of the space, he grinned once more at her before his form turned smoothly into that of a huge russet wolf with sparkling, intelligent dark eyes. It looked almost too big to be allowed in the pokey garage.

Jacob stepped forward on his four paws; Hermione laughed and reached out a hand to touch the long, coarse hair on his flank and he nuzzled his nose into her arm. He then stepped back and returned to his human form, Hermione was reminded of an animagus transformation, the same, smooth progression.

"That was impressive," she said, clapping her hands together. He shrugged and sat back down next to her, grinning none the less. "So I'm a witch and you're a shape shifter," she sighed. "What are the chances?"

"Does your family know-" Jacob started.

"No," Hermione interrupted. "My parents are the only of my family who know."

"Don't tell your cousin," he said dryly.

"I don't plan on it, but why?" she asked.

"She will kill you, because you'll live to like two hundred naturally, she almost murdered me when she realized leech boy and I _both_ age abnormally… she went berserk," he said, shaking his head at the memory, suddenly he stopped. "You do know…"

"The vampires?" Hermione asked, Jacob nodded once. "Yes I do, I sit next to the one who is dating Isabella in Spanish." She noticed him cringe at the mention of her cousin's name. "Jacob," she said softly.

"Sorry," he said, suddenly very uncomfortable. "Me and Bella… used to be friends." Hermione reached out a hand and rubbed a circle on his back, she could see the pain in his eyes.

"What happened?" she asked in almost a whisper. He licked his lips before he spoke.

"When the leech left her," he started to explain. "He… broke her."

"My uncle told me how she was," Hermione murmured.

"We became closer," he continued. "She relied on me, we saw each other almost every day. I was stupid… I started to fall for her… I thought she liked me too, she said she did. But then the leech, when in Italy thought that she had died and went to kill himself somehow… I don't know how vamp suicide works but she raced off there and when they came back she was his. Had no time for me for weeks, everything revolved around him. Then out of the blue she starts to call me, acting like we can just be friends after all that, she knows the rivalry which we have with vampires and she knows how I felt." His jaw was set and eyes downcast, his sorrow at losing the girl he loved to his enemy evident in every pore.

"That's horrible. I can't believe she'd do that to you, that must have been heart breaking," Hermione breathed, clasping his hand tightly with her own, comparatively tiny one. "She knew of your affections and tried to use you even after that."

"The worst part is what she wants to do," he murmured.

"What is it?" Hermione asked, scared of what she might hear.

"She wants Edward to change her," he said, looking at the floor.

"What!" Hermione almost shouted in outrage. "She wants to do what?"

"Exactly, she wants to become one of them," he said.

"How could she want that? Doesn't she know what that entails… is she stupid?" she ranted. Jacob continued to nod sadly.

"There is only one upside," Jacob sighed. "Edward doesn't want to do it."

"He doesn't?" she said hopefully.

"He doesn't want to take away her soul," he explained. "But he is going to crack, I know he will, she will have her way in the end."

"No," Hermione muttered. "She can't do that."

"There is nothing we can do," Jacob said, shaking his head. "She's made the decision."

"Don't say that," she breathed. "I'm not going to give up on my cousin, not until her heart stops beating."

"You're right, we shouldn't give up…" he murmured. "But let's not talk about that now. Let's talk about something else, about you. About magic."

"Yes," Hermione agreed, wanting to dispel the sad glint in his eyes. "Let's talk about that."


	6. Chapter 6

_**1:00pm, February 11th, The House of Hermione Granger, Forks**_

Hermione sighed as she heard the doorbell ring, grudgingly she put down her book and trudged down the stairs.

"Edward," she said in surprise as she opened the front door. "What are you doing here?"

"I was wondering if we could talk?" he said, leaning against the door frame.

"Actually I'm a little busy," she lied, rubbing the back of her neck. "I'm about to… go for a hike."

"A hike," he repeated, looking out at the weather. "Well then why I don't I accompany you. We can talk and hike." Hermione was not amused.

"Sure," she said, opening the door wider. "Let me just go put my hiking boots on…"

Quickly she ran up the stairs two at a time and donning a wrist holster which she hid under the sleeve of her jumper so that she could hide her wand once she had tied her shoelaces.

"So what is you wanted to talk about?" Hermione asked Edward as they walked along the road.

"About Bella" he said.

"I haven't heard from her in a few days," she replied with a shrug.

"Hmm, well it's come to my attention that you have been seeing Jacob Black," Hermione noticed the sneer in his voice as he said his name.

"Yes, we have a lot to talk about," Hermione replied. "He's a wonderful person."

"So I've been told," he said in a low voice as they turned off the road and up a track through the forest. "I think that is going to hurt Bella."

"So what is it we have to discuss?" she asked flippantly.

"I think you should put your cousin's happiness first," he said.

"Pardon?" She said in shock.

"I think you heard my sentiments correctly," he said coldly.

"How dare you?"

"I'm sorry I was under the impression you weren't so selfish," he said brazenly. Hermione did not break stride on the hill up through the trees and she did not turn to look at him.

"Do you have any idea what Isabella put Jacob through?" she demanded. "And who are you to call me selfish? I have never, ever put Bella's life in mortal danger." She hinted thickly at his past and future.

"Nor have I," Edward retorted, but his resolve was shaky, she could hear it. "What have you been told?"

"You mean what I do I _know_?" Hermione corrected, but did not elaborate.

"I just feel," Edward said through gritted teeth. "That as Bella and Jacob have a strained relationship that it is imprudent of you to be friends with him. It hurts her feelings."

"And why hasn't she told me this herself?" Hermione questioned.

"Isn't it obvious?" Edward sneered. "She's intimidated by you."

"What can you mean?" Hermione said, shaking it off.

"You know," he said.

"No," she insisted. "I do not know what you mean."

"You're more intelligent and beautiful than she is," he spat. Hermione froze and turned slowly toward him. His face was set in a furious mask.

"Excuse me?" she murmured.

"You use your intelligence, looks and charm to get whatever you want, including Jacob's affection," he growled.

"For one, Jacob and I are friends, he has no affection for me other than that, he has not gotten over Isabella who used him horribly as you well know!" she said angrily. "I defy you name one way I have manipulated-"

"Please," he interrupted. "Even at school, you manipulated your way in to Chemistry, there are no spaces in Chemistry, I know. I tried. You set up your own class so you could study Latin."

"You're so ignorant!" Hermione yelled. "I asked to take Chemistry and they let me because someone else dropped out and then they asked _me _to take Latin because it looked good on the national statistics that they offered it!" she continued to storm up the path, she could feel her magic prickling furiously around her.

"You should still put Bella's feelings first!" Edward insisted as they reached the brow of the hill and the edge of the forest.

"Why should I?" she demanded. "You have no idea about my life or about me why should I do anything which you say."

"She's your family!" he shouted.

"So?" Hermione demanded. "Family is a title I cannot chose to give! Family is a meaningless word unless friendship is also attached to it. Most of my family I do classify as my friends, who I would do anything for, family alone means nothing to me. Did you know that Bella used to bully me when we were little? She's the older cousin, she used to pull my hair, laugh at it and my big teeth, throw sand in my eyes and rip my books." She said the last as though it was a horrific swear word. "I don't care what you think of me but I have every right to be friends with Jacob I do not have to put her first. I have put other people first my whole life, I am not about to do the same again for something so ridiculous and hypocritical. She shut Jacob out of her life, not mine."

"You act as if you've had a hard life," Edward scoffed. "Having so many friends and so much money must have horrible for you."

"How dare you judge me?" Hermione breathed, her voice then rising. "Do you know why I have so many friends? Do you why we are so close, what we have been through together? Do you know why I have money? No. You do not. My parents are dentists not rock stars! Usually one has to do something of merit to earn money you know." Hermione stomped into the clearing. "You know nothing about me Edward Cullen, so don't you dare judge me."

"What was that?" Edward hissed, turning wildly on the spot.

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked, surprised at the sudden change of tone and subject.

"That sound; that sm-"

"Oh… look what we have here," came a sneering voice. Hermione and Edward both turned to the source of the sound. A beautiful red head with the same pale skin as Edward, but glowing red eyes stepped out of the trees. Edward was too riled up with fighting Hermione to notice her arrival.

How could he have been so stupid?

"Always hanging around with humans Eddie?" she taunted, walking in a deliberately slow arc around the clearing.

"Get behind me," Edward hissed at Hermione. She did not move.

"Have you got yourself a new lover-girl?" the redhead asked, grinning maliciously. "Shall I kill her before popping down to Bella."

"Victoria," Edward said in a low voice, Hermione could see he was preparing himself to either fight or give chase.

"You'll rue the day you murdered James," she spat, clenching her fists. "Give me the girl and I'll kill her quickly, dear Bella won't be so lucky."

"Hermione get behind me," Edward yelled at her, trying to shield her with his own body.

"Bugger off," Hermione said, dodging his outstretched arms and stepping in front of him.

"Hermione what the hell are you doing?" he yelled, trying to grab her around the waist and pull her back.

"Get your bloody hands off of me!" she screamed, pulling out her wand and flicking it, sending him flying backward. She turned back to Victoria who was now eyeing her with fear and trepidation.

"Well," she prompted. "Aren't you going to commence with trying to rip me limb from limb?"

"You're a witch," she whispered in disbelief.

"And you're a vampire," she pointed out, looking at her down the length of her wand. "Shall we continue or are you having second thoughts now you realize I'm not so defenceless?" The woman did not move. "What do you want with Bella?" The vampire swallowed.

"Edward killed my mate, I will kill his," she hissed. "You understand what it is to be crossed in love?"

"I do," she whispered.

"Then let me enact my revenge on the Cullen clan," she implored. "Let me at his mate, an eye for an eye as the saying goes."

"Are you really trying to bargain with me?" Hermione queried, raising her wand a little higher. "You're giving me the choice between my own life and Bella's?" Victoria nodded.

"Unfortunately for you there are two problems in your plan," Hermione said with a small smile. "One that Bella is my cousin and two that I am more than sure that I could defeat you without breaking a sweat." Victoria took a wild look to her left as though planning an escape.

"Impedimenta!" Hermione shouted, a single flash of light and Victoria froze in place, like a statue.

"Kill her," Edward gasped, as he staggered upright leaving a broken, splintered tree behind him. "She will only try again." Hermione nodded once, looking at the frozen Victoria.

"Sectumsempra," she whispered, having to look away as ribbons of flesh tore away from her body. When her body became a pile of ice cold ribbons of unbloody vampire she raised her wand again. "Incendio," she murmured, turning from the flames, she could not bear to look.

But behind her and now in her line of view was an unmoving Edward with unreadable mask in place. He did not open his mouth to speak, he could see the sadness in her eyes at killing another. He tried to convey his sympathy in a look but Hermione just shook her head.

"Just… just… no," she murmured shaking her head. She started to walk away from him, but she seemed to change her mind and turn back. "You think I'm so selfish when it comes to my cousin? You've just seen that I will kill to protect her." Before Edward could do anything to stop her she turned on the spot and completely disappeared, with only a cracking noise resonating in the clearing. He stepped forward, arms out stretched, but there was nothing. She was gone.

He turned on his heel, racing toward his own home.

Why hadn't Alice seen this?

_**2:00pm, February 11th, Cullen Residence, Forks**_

"Alice what did you see?" Rosalie demanded as the small vampire drifted back into the present.

"Victoria," she gasped, jumping to her feet gracefully.

"When… where?" Carlisle questioned, running down the stairs with his superhuman speed, he must have heard them upstairs.

"I… I…" Alice stammered, clutching her head. "I think about five minutes ago."

"What do you mean?" Rosalie asked. "You see into the _future_! Are we too late."

"What did you see, Alice? What did Victoria do?" Carlisle asked, softer than the girl. "Has she gone after Bella?"

"She's dead," Alice said. "She's dead; Bella doesn't know she was anywhere near here. She went after Edward."

"And he killed her?" Rosalie clarified. Alice shook her head quickly.

"She went after Edward because she smelt that a human girl was with him, hiking in the forest," Alice started.

"So she did go after Bella?" Rosalie asked, becoming increasingly infuriated.

"No," Alice said, imploring her to let her finish. "Bella wasn't the one hiking in the forest with him."

"Then who was?" Rosalie demanded, her voice rising.

"Hermione, Bella's cousin," Alice said in almost a whisper.

"Wait a second Alice, if Edward didn't kill Victoria," Carlisle said. "How did Hermione…"

"She's human Carlisle, but she isn't an ordinary one," she replied, her eyes wide. "She's a witch… a wand carrier."

"That's impossible!" Rosalie said strongly. "They are so rare!"

"No," Carlisle said, shaking his head. "They are rare here in the US. In Europe that is not the case, there are thousands of living witches and wizards in Britain alone and that's where she is from."

"So she killed Victoria," Rosalie asked.

"When she learnt that Hermione was magical she said she would let her go and just go after Bella," Alice said. "Hermione wasn't going to give up her cousin to her."

"Victoria is dangerous, even to a witch, especially a young one," Carlisle said, running a hand through his perfectly tamed hair.

"She's talented," Alice breathed. "I could tell, she knows her own strength and she knows exactly how to use her powers. She's good, really good."

"Edward is on his way his back," Carlisle said, turning his head slightly in the direction that he was headed from. "We must discuss this."

"Carlisle, my visions about Hermione… they aren't right. They come at varying times before or even after the event… could it be her magic that are making them so unreliable? I can see the wolves when she is around them, but not without her."

"Yes," Carlisle said surely. "It is a very real possibility. Edward shared with us that he could not read Hermione's mind, but not in the same way as with Bella. It was as though she was forcibly keeping him out; those same defences may distort your own abilities."

Edward jumped in through the window and one look from his three family members and he knew that they knew what had just happened.

"Hermione's gift wreaks havoc with Alice's," Carlisle said. Edward nodded once.

"Can you find out where she is?" Edward requested to Alice, she looked uncertain.

"I'll try," she said softly, closing her eyes and taking a deep breath, Edward concentrated his own mind on hers.

_All there was, was the edge of a forest, the trees casting dark shadows beneath the afternoon clouds. With a crack Hermione appeared out of nowhere. _

_She staggered forward, her breathing laboured and tears running down her cheeks. Hastily she tried to wipe them away with her sleeve but before she could her name was called. _

"_Hermione!" came an anxious, familiar voice. Jacob came running into view, taking one look at Hermione before throwing his arms around her. "Man Mione, what on earth's got you so upset?" _

_Hermione returned the hug, burying her head in his chest. _

"_Vampires," she choked out. "Vic… Victoria and Edward. I killed her ." _

"_I'm impressed at the Victoria thing but what's got you so upset, did he see, does he know?" he asked. Hermione nodded still crying into his shoulder. "Hermione, what did he say to you?" She started to sob harder. _

Alice's vision ended. Edward was shocked; he had never thought she would ever show any emotion like that. She always seemed to cool, collected and confident but now he knew it was just a mask. A seed of guilt planted itself somewhere in his abdomen.

"What did Jacob mean?" Alice asked sternly. "Edward Cullen what did you say to her?" Carlisle saved him from having to answer the truth.

"She went to Jacob," Carlisle breathed. "Of course. The pack, they would know."

"What?" Rosalie asked, thoroughly confused by this point.

"The pack have the ancient magic of their ancestors, Hermione has her own, unexplainable magic deep inside of her. They'd figure it out, the pack would know what she was just by looking at her if they had listened to the legends they've been told by their elders," he explained.

"Jacob knew she's a witch already," Alice contributed.

"10 days ago," Edward murmured, everyone turned to him.

"Bella told me that Charlie was going to La Push that evening to have dinner at his friend, Billy Black, Hermione told me the same day that she was spending the evening with her uncle. They must have both gone to La Push."

"We can bet all the money in the bank that Billy Black knew what she was with one glance," Carlisle said gravely. "He's a wise man."

"So what do we do now?" Rosalie asked.

"Nothing," Alice said, casting a dark look at Edward. "We do nothing until Edward rights the wrong with Hermione and then we all meet her."

"I think that is wise," Carlisle said with a nod.

"But don't tell Emmett," Rosalie said quickly, Carlisle raised his eyebrows at her, a devious smile spread across her full red lips. "We could have a lot of fun without him knowing."

**(AN- The final 2 chapters have already been written, but out of interest what pairing would you want to see at the end?) **


	7. Chapter 7

_**9:00am, February 2nd, Forks High School**_

Hermione was dreading school the next day.

She had dreaded school quite a few times in her education but never as much as this. She had no idea what would happen, whether Edward had told anyone else, like his family. For all she knew she could walk into school and have every single student pointing at her and screaming about sending her to the ducking stool.

As she drove to school that morning she had to keep taking deep breaths and reminding herself that Edward would not have told everyone, because he would want his secret kept too.

Everything went smoothly in the morning, except in English where Bella completely blanked her. Hermione just sighed and ignored it, she had too much on her mind to be dealing with her cousin's stupidity at the moment.

At lunch she sat with Jessica and co. as she called them now, she got invited to a house party at Austin's. She said she'd go to shut them up, she'd make an excuse later.

In the last lesson of the day, Spanish Hermione got there before Edward and pulled out her notebook, pretending to be thoroughly immersed in last week's notes.

"Good afternoon, Hermione," he murmured as he sat down.

"Edward," she replied in greeting.

"We have to talk," he murmured.

"I don't believe that is necessary," she contradicted.

"Hermione please, we both know we have to discuss this," Edward said in a low voice.

Hermione was interrupted from replying by the teacher bustling into the room and handing out an exam paper, forcing them into silence.

When the bell rang Hermione brushed all of her things into her bag and tried to escape the classroom.

"Hermione," Edward called after her as she left the room. He had already caught up with her by the time she crossed the threshold and entered the corridor. "Hermione please, we have to talk about yesterday."

"I don't want to talk about anything with you," she replied defiantly.

"I beg you Hermione, don't ignore me, I want to apologize," he said reaching out for her arm and spinning her round. She ended up a lot closer than he had anticipated. "We have to talk about this," he urged her, his topaz eyes burning into her own.

"Fine," Hermione said stiffly. "You can come back to my house, but the moment I say that we are done, you leave, or I will make you."

"Of course," he said, nodding. "I'll follow you home."

What neither of them noticed was Bella, who had been let out of her lesson early and had waited outside the door of her boyfriend's class… they had walked straight past, talking loudly.

_**4:00pm, February 2nd, The House of Hermione Granger, Forks **_

"We'll go right upstairs," Hermione said, as she opened the front door to Edward.

He nodded and followed her up the stairs, he flinched visibly as she drew her wand and pointed it at the ceiling on the landing.

"Did it hurt when you when you fell into the tree?" she asked sweetly.

"Yes," he said in a clipped tone, but his irritation dispersed as he watched the ceiling melt downwards and form a staircase. Hermione held him back with her hand.

"What for it," she said, waving her wand and muttering something under her breath. "Okay, proceed."

"What did you just do?" he asked uncertainly.

"I took down the wards on the staircase, if anyone who isn't carrying a wand stepped on it then they would slid all the way down the hallway and be trapped by magic to the floor until I had time to erase their memory of the event. Edward looked shocked. "Simple procedure," she said with a satisfied smile at his expression. "It's perfectly safe, come on."

Hermione smiled at the awe on Edward's face as he saw the top floor for the first time. His eyes flicked from the green fire burning in the hearth, the owl perched by her desk, the rattling filing cabinet, the moving photographs, her half-kneazle feline, Crookshanks curled up in a furry ball in an arm chair, the golden fumes drifting through the cracks around the door of her potions room.

"Excuse me for a second," she mumbled. "Cauldron's on too high a heat." She crossed to the door and pointed her wand through the light, golden mist. "It's perfectly safe," she told him, noticing his worried expression. "It's a healing potion, it's almost ready… just has to simmer."

He nodded once.

"Would you like to sit down?" she offered, a little perturbed by him just standing there. He nodded and took a seat uncomfortably at one end of the sofa. Hermione sat at the other end, turning and leaning on the arm to look at him whilst they spoke. "What was it you wanted to discuss so much?"

"I wanted to apologize to you, for what I said yesterday. You were right, it was not my place to judge you, given my limited knowledge on the subject of… you," he said stiffly.

"It's forgotten," she replied quickly.

"I also think I owe you an explanation," he said.

"About what?" Hermione asked.

"About what I am," he replied.

"Edward, please don't insult my intelligence," she sighed. "I know all about you and your family, I know about the pack at La Push and I know you don't feed from humans. There is only one thing I want clarifying."

"What is it?" he asked.

"Why are you letting my cousin be put in such danger?" she asked bluntly, leaning forward slightly, in challenge.

"I…" he stammered.

"Because she is in danger, isn't she?" Hermione continued. "From the vampires you attract and from you personally. What happens if you lose control?"

"I would never hurt Bella," he insisted. "Never."

"But that's what losing control is," she said. "Not being able to stop. It's part of your nature! Of all three classes of vampire yours is the one with the least self-control. In many ways, you're the most dangerous."

"What do you mean, the three classes?" he asked. Hermione flicked her wand and a book came flying over from one of the shelves.

"Class A, the type typically likened to Dracula, most are animagi, into bats, garlic, sunlight, the whole the shebang that muggles seem so enthralled with. They aren't all good looking, drink the blood of live victims, can stop but usually said victim dies of blood loss anyway. Class B, which is you and Class C -anomalies due to a genetic mutation which usually presents itself around puberty, they don't have to drink human blood though it does enhance their abilities and they can drink from a live, willing donor with no negative impact on them. Those are the ones who have an average, human lifespan," she recited like an encyclopaedia.

"I didn't know there were any other types," Edward said slowly.

"All types of vampire are very rare, but they are more common in Europe and Asia," she said. "But we digress from my question."

"Can I borrow that book?" Edward asked.

"Why?" Hermione said, holding it close to her chest and eying him suspiciously.

"It's only fair that I get to know everything I can about my own species, surely?"

"But you already do, you are that species?" Hermione said. "Although I do oppose the use of the word species in this context, just because you are a vampire does not mean you are not a human."

Edward let out a laugh.

"Do you claim to know everything about every human there ever was, or every witch?" he asked, Hermione narrowed her eyes.

"Fine," she conceded, handing him the book. "Chapters ten to fifteen and if you crease any of the pages I will turn your limbs into carrots."

"Thank you," he said as his eyes quickly skimmed over the blurb on the back. "Do you think that as you know so much about me that I should be able to read a book about what you are?"

"I don't know anything about you Edward, being a vampire doesn't define who you are in the same way that being a witch doesn't define me. It's merely a part of me," Hermione said, a little stand-offishly. "And I did not know that I had suddenly become a library."

"You seem to have enough books to be one," Edward commented, not unkindly, more appreciatively. A small smile threatened Hermione's face, but she pushed it back.

"I suppose if you are so keen it wouldn't hurt to lend you this," she said, with another flick of her wrist a thin book flew into Edward's hands, neatly on top of the other.

It was creased and worn as though it had been read a thousand times before, but there were no rips or coffee stains, it looked as though it had been well-used but also very well-loved.

"Edward I am trusting you not to lose or harm that book in anyway," Hermione said in a low voice.

"What is it?" he asked, turning the first page carefully.

"It's the handbook that muggle borns get given when they receive their Hogwarts letter, it details all that someone just coming into the magical world would need to know," she said, looking at it fondly.

"Why do you still have it?" Edward asked. "You started school when you were still eleven, you must know above and beyond anything mentioned in here."

"Naturally," she replied, but a small smile graced her face. "But that was the first book, of thousands that I have read about magic. It was the book that opened my eyes to the beautiful world I would go on to live my life in. I could never get rid of it."

"Thank you then, for letting me read it," he said sincerely. He could see how much it meant to her.

"It might not be exactly what you're looking for as it's in the context of going to Hogwarts, you can skip over the school stuff, but I don't have another book like it. I have no use for others on introductory magic," she told him.

"I'm sure it will be extremely informative," he said politely.

"Are you going to answer my question now?" Hermione asked calmly. "About the danger my cousin is in. I may not consider Isabella a friend of mine but I am extremely fond of her father and if anything happened to her, it would just kill him."

"I'm not going to pretend I haven't asked myself that question every single day since I met her," Edward sighed, suddenly, impossibly, he looked older than seventeen.

"Then why do you continue to put her life in danger?" she asked.

"I tried to leave, for that reason once, and she was in just as much danger without me here protecting her and she was desperately unhappy," he admitted.

"From vampires," Hermione asked, he nodded once. "I can protect her."

"You can?"

"Of course I can, what with being a witch I am quite good at magic," she said dryly. "I can keep her safe from other vampires finding her, should you choose to put her safety first."

"Why aren't you just telling me to leave her?" Edward asked distrustfully.

"You asked me to stop being friends with Jacob to her _happiness_ first, I'm sure you now understand why I declined. Although it would be perfectly justifiable for me to similarly demand you put her _safety_ first, I enjoy holding the moral high ground and making you feel thoroughly hypocritical and coming to that decision on your own."

Edward narrowed his eyes.

"You may think I'm a bitch Edward, but I know what is right and I will not anyone bully me into thinking otherwise," she said in a matter of fact tone.

"I don't think you're a bitch," he said. "I think you're too intelligent, determined and logical for _my_ own good."

"Thank you," she said stiffly, but she did not continue because the phone rang. "Excuse me a moment."

Edward nodded and she picked up the receiver.

"Hello, is that Hermione, its Luna Lovegood," came a dreamy voice.

"Luna? What on earth are you doing on a telephone?" Hermione asked, thoroughly puzzled as to why she didn't owl, floo or apparate.

"Do you not know how good landline telephones are for the health?" she asked.

"No Luna," Hermione replied, rolling her eyes at her friend. "I was not aware of that."

"Oh… well it keeps away the nargles," she said, distantly. "Anyway… I was ringing to ask you about whether you minded if I come and stayed with you for a few days. Mr Scamander, my boss has asked me to do some research into fungi with magical properties when used in potions, it's found on trees in pine forests near your new home, apparently."

"I'd love to see you Luna," Hermione said. "Please do, whenever you would like."

"Thank you, that really is most awfully kind of you," she replied faintly. "Would Friday be alright?"

"Of course, I'll be at school but you can let yourself in through the fireplace in the living room," Hermione told her. "Are Ginny and Fleur working this weekend?"

"Err… I don't think that Ginny is training, but I know Fleur has this big thing at the bank on Saturday and is meeting a dress designer on Friday…" the girl replied.

"Well why don't you invite them both to come along anyway, you know how Fleur gets if she's not invited, even if she can't come and I can show you and Ginny around," Hermione offered.

"That sounds lovely," Luna said. "Just like old times. I will ask them."

They said their goodbyes and Hermione put down the phone.

"Oh the buzzing social life of Hermione Granger," Edward commented dryly, Hermione knew he had heard everything that Luna had said. "There is a section here on potions and charms used on vampires," he continued, having been looking at the book whilst she spoke on the phone.

"Yes, they can be used to modify and manipulate certain attributes which vampires possess, it's very interesting," Hermione said.

"You think everything is very interesting," he replied. "Would you be able to try any of these on me?" Hermione thought for a second.

"I think I could do that," she replied.

"It doesn't mention any specifically in here though," Edward told her.

"It can't be that difficult," she replied rising from her seat to browse her bookcases. "I think we need to approach this as if you are sick…" She pulled two, large and heavy books from their shelves and places them on her desk with a thump. She opened the larger of the two and started to flick through, Edward also rose so he could look over her shoulder at the volume.

The pages were made of a thick, aged parchment and some had spills of strange looking substances on. One or two even had scorch marks on. Finally Hermione settled on a page.

"I think we should start off this," she said. "A simple potion given to those with hypothermia, see how it manipulates your body temperature. We can start small."

Edward did not think that this was small at all.

"Do you have any?" he asked.

"Yes, because I have so much trouble with hypothermia around here," she replied sarcastically. "It can be made in twenty minutes, unless you have somewhere important be?"

"No," he replied.

"Excellent," she said.

Edward watched to begin with as Hermione picked certain plants from her greenhouse-room and got others out of packets in her store cupboard but he soon realized that he was only getting in the way and was not learning anything. Hermione had told him only witches and wizards could brew potions effectively because one had to transfer magic into the brew. So he sat back down and continued reading in silence.

"Here," Hermione said, handing him a small vial of ice blue liquid.

"Is it safe?" he asked.

"I'm 99% sure," Hermione said with a sardonic smile. "Hold out your hand please." He did as he was told and Hermione flicked her wand, he was waiting for something impressive to happen but an ice cube popped out of the end of her wand and came to rest on his palm. Hermione then did the same to her, but instead of just sitting immobile and still frozen like the one on his hand did, it started to melt and slip. She vanished both ice cubes.

"What was the purpose of that?" he asked.

"To gauge a difference," she replied, then gesturing to the vial. "Drink up."

After but a moment's hesitation he did so, it felt like he was drinking steaming water, but he felt no pain. It reached to the tips of his finger and right down to his toes. Usually he felt a normal temperature, but now he felt as though he had been warming himself by a fire for a while, comfortable but decidedly warmer than usual.

Hermione pointed her wand at him and an ice cube landed on his hand. It started to melt in exactly the same way hers had. His jaw slackened and Hermione vanished it.

"I'm… I'm warm," he spluttered and his face breaking out into a true, beautiful smile. Hermione couldn't help but smile too. Quickly he reached out and grabbed her hand. "How warm am I?"

"The same as I am," she replied.

Their eyes met for a second, each of them smiling before both their gazes dropped to their hands.

Simultaneously they dropped the other's hand like they were scalding.

"It will wear off in about an hour," Hermione said, brushing off the awkwardness following that interaction.

"Thank you, Hermione."


	8. Chapter 8

_**6:00pm, February 5th, Swan Residence, Forks**_

"Bells?"

"I'm in here, Dad," she called in reply, not bothering to look up from her book- Wuthering Heights.

"Reading again," Charlie commented as he took of his rain coat and hung it over the radiator to dry. Bella nodded.

"I haven't seen Edward around all week," Charlie said, frowning a little, it was very strange. "Not that I'm complaining," he added hastily.

"He's with Hermione, he's been going to her house every night this week," Bella said in a small voice, not meeting her father's eye. "Spanish project or something."

"Ah, I see," Charlie said, he had to turn and leave the room to hide his smile.

Secretly he hoped that Edward would take a shine to his niece rather than his daughter, not because he didn't like Hermione, but because he knew that she could hold her own and might just turn him down, unlike his daughter. He could never discuss with Bella just how much he disliked her boyfriend, but that does not mean that he couldn't hope for him to leave her life.

He just hoped it wouldn't ruin the cousins' relationship.

_**6:00pm, February 5th, The House of Hermione Granger, Forks,**_

"Why do you get to drive?" Hermione demanded, hands on hips.

"Because we're going to my house," he responded.

"In my car," she pointed out.

"So?"

"It has more leverage in an argument than going to your house," she scoffed.

"I'm driving, just accept it," Edward said.

"I shall not," Hermione said defiantly. "Let me drive or give me a reason why."

"Because… because… I always drive," he replied.

"No you don't," Hermione countered. "In the car with your family Rosalie drives."

"That's different," he tried to say.

"How so, because she's a vampire?"

"No because Rosalie is terrifying and gets all feminist on me if I don't let her drive," Edward said.

"So is it because I'm a girl?" Hermione asked indignantly.

"No-"

"Is it because I'm a human girl?" she interrupted.

"No it's just that I'm the better driver," he blurted out. Hermione narrowed her eyes dangerously and crossed her eyes.

"I beg to differ," she said in a low voice. "Girls can be good drivers too."

"I wasn't disputing that, it's just that individual versus individual, I have more advanced skills," he said defensively.

"Suddenly I don't feel like sharing a car with you," she said.

"What are you going to do, drive to my parent's house and introduce yourself without me?" he sneered, laughing a little.

"Of course not," Hermione said, raising her chin. "I'm not going to drive. You and your 'advanced skills' can walk." With a satisfied smiled she turned on the spot.

_**6:00pm, February 5th, Cullen Residence, Forks,**_

"I'm so excited to meet her," Alice said, clapping her hands together. "I can't believe I have no classes with her!"

"I want to congratulate her on the tree incident," Rosalie said dryly, with a gorgeous smirk.

"What tree incident?" Emmett asked, pausing from his game of passing a baseball between him and Jasper.

"Boys!" Esme said sternly, looking up from her cookery book. "What have I told you out games in the house."

"Sorry Esme," Jasper sighed, pocketing the ball and walking over to Alice, wrapping his arms around her shoulders and placing a kiss on her cheek.

"That is alright," Esme replied, her gaze softening. "Do you think she will like this?"

"I'm sure she shall Esme dear," Carlisle said with a warm smile. "She'll appreciate the sentiment."

"Wait a minute," Emmett said, looking over Esme's shoulder at the recipe. "Lancashire Hotpot? Eddie said she was from Buckinghamshire."

Rosalie let out a laugh.

"Every time Eddiekins brings a girl home you get the wrong place," she teased. "At least it's not so far out as Italy and Arizona this time."

The doorbell rang.

"I'll get it," Carlisle said commandingly. He opened the door and was surprised to see just one person on the doorstep, as were the gang of vampires poking their heads over his shoulder to get a look at her.

"You must be Hermione," he said warmly, holding out a hand to her.

"Hello, you must be Carlisle," she said with a smile. "It's a pleasure to meet you. I'm sorry I've left Edward behind."

"What did he do this time?" Emmett laughed.

"He wouldn't let me drive, insulted my driving skills and then insinuated that I would be incapable of coming and introducing myself without his help," she said, still smiling. "So I left him behind."

Rosalie laughed heartily.

"Please, come in," Carlisle said, his lips upturned at thought.

"This is my wife, Esme," he said once they reached the living room.

"It's lovely to meet you Esme, you have such a beautiful home," Hermione said.

"It's wonderful to meet you too, dear," she said, pulling her into a slightly tentative, but motherly hug.

"These are our children," Carlisle said. "Jasper," he gestured to a blonde boy who nodded to her. "Emmett," a huge guy stepped forward and gave her an almost bone crushing hug. He was like Hagrid… if Hagrid was a model for Abercrombie. "Rosalie," he said gesturing to a beautiful blonde girl, who, like Jasper, nodded to her. "And Alice." A small girl with short, messy black hair bounced forward and flung her arms around her.

"Edward has told us all so much about you Hermione, we feel as if we know you already, even Rose is pleasant. She's not often pleasant," she gushed.

Before Hermione could embarrassedly reply, or Rosalie could deny such an accusation Edward jumped through the window.

"Ah Edward," Jasper said with a smirk. "So nice of you to join us."

"Even the human gets here before you do," Emmett mocked. "You're an embarrassment." Hermione and Rosalie both smirked, but for different reasons.

The latter was just waiting for an opportunity to show Emmett up, he didn't know Hermione was a witch.

"Would you like some dinner Hermione?" Esme offered hopefully. "I made a hotpot."

"I wouldn't eat it," Emmett murmured. "It's not like she can taste it first."

But much to Esme's delight Hermione did eat it, and it was delicious.

"Hey Em," Rosalie whispered to her mate as she trailed her index finger in circles on his knee. "You know what would be really hilarious."

"What?" he whispered back.

"I dare you to pick up Hermione and jump out the window, on to the roof. It will give her the fright of her life," she whispered, a scheming smile on her face. Emmett's eyes widened and he gave her a big, goofy grin.

"You are evil, Rose," he replied.

"Come on," she replied in a low voice. "It will be funny; even she will think so after she gets over the shock. I dare you." Emmett contemplated this for a second before holding his hand out for her to shake.

"Game on, Rosie," he whispered.

Emmett waited for the opportune moment, after Esme had finally finished stuffing Hermione full of her home cooking and they went to sit in living room on the sofa.

Just as Rosalie was getting nervous that somebody would mentioned her magic before Emmett tried anything she noticed him slowly walking around the room, as to situate himself behind her.

After sending a wink in his wife's direction he pounced, at a little more than regular human speed toward Hermione.

She did not disappoint Rosalie.

Survival instincts kicked and her wand was in her hand instantaneously, with a deft flick of her wrist a red spark shot from the tip and hit Emmett square in the chest, sending him skyrocketing backwards, heels over head into the outside wall of the house.

Scratch that, _through_ the outside wall of the house. There was now a large, Emmett shaped hole and he lay panting on the dew soaked ground.

"Oh my goodness I'm so sorry!" Hermione exclaimed, jumping to her feet with her hand over her mouth.

"It's not your fault dear," Esme said kindly, before turning on Rosalie with a look of a ferocious lion. "Something tells me you had something to do with this," she accused.

The blonde was in hysterics and could not answer. Emmett got up and climbed back through the hole.

"What… what…" he stammered looking wildly to each of his family members, who seemed so calm after that incident.

"That will teach you not to try and sneak up on a witch," Carlisle said, the corners of his lips betraying his reprimanding tone.

"A witch?" Emmett asked in shock.

"Rosalie asked that none of us mention it to you," Jasper contributed, smirk plastered to his face. Emmett's head turned to his wife.

"Uh oh," she muttered, before sprinting toward the window and jumping gracefully though it.

"Rose!" Emmett yelled, and then he too had jumped out the window, in hot pursuit.

"I can only apologize for my family's antics," Edward said politely, dusting off his arm which looked as though it had been sprinkled with icing sugar.

"My wall," Esme said sadly. "We're going to have to get the builders in again. They must think we play with wrecking balls in this house."

"I can fix that!" Hermione said, desperately trying to win back the favour of Esme. Another brandish of her wand and every bit of the wall, from the large bricks to the paint chips resting in Jasper's golden locks zoomed back into place, without a scar left on the paintwork once she was finished.

"That was wonderful," Esme breathed, running her hands over the wall in question. "You would never believe Emmett just went through it!"

_**10:00pm, February 5th, Cullen Residence, Forks,**_

Alice sat in silence for most of the evening, which in itself was very unlike her. She just sat, watching the interactions which took place with Hermione.

Hermione had pulled an old photo album out of her bottomless bag, when Esme had begged to here about her friends and family.

"That's Teddy," she said fondly, but her eyes were sad, full of loss and longing. She showed them a photograph of her and a boy with messy hair and glasses holding a toddler up to the camera and making silly faces at him, making him laugh. "He's my godson, and his godfather Harry. Teddy is a metamorphmagus, he can change his appearance at will, you can't see it in this black and white photograph but his hair was purple that day."

"Who are his parents?" Rosalie had asked, smiling adoring at the photo, she had always had a thing for babies. Hermione'd bitten her lip and turned a page, where there was a picture of her with three men and one woman, who had the same shade of hair as the infant.

"That's Remus, his father," she said, pointing to a kind looking man with a scarred face. "He was a werewolf, a real one though, not a shape shifter like the pack and that's Tonks," she pointed to the woman. "She was also a metamorphmagus. They were two of the bravest people I ever knew."

"Knew?" Jasper asked.

"They died last year, in the war," Hermione replied sadly, her eyes glistening with unshed tears. "The last thing they ever said to me were, 'if I die today Hermione, take care of my son, I beg you, make sure he is loved, always,' and 'I trust you, now I must go and find my wife, I'll see you when this all over' they were kind of like a big brother and sister to me."

Rosalie looked heart broken, she had never seen her look so sad for someone else before. Esme, as she is prone to do given her temperament had wrapped her arms around Hermione and pulled her into an embrace.

"Who does Teddy live with?" she asked, with undeniable softness.

"His grandparents," she told her. "But Remus and Tonks made sure to make a few godparents as well, in case anything happened, so he wouldn't go to Tonks' mother's family."

Then Hermione forced a smile and suddenly all the pain she was feeling disappeared from her face, like she had somehow pushed it under the surface as she started to tell them about her three girl friends, Fleur, Luna and Ginny.

Yes, Alice watched Hermione very closely for the whole evening, watching how she conversed with others and the way she held herself. She liked the witch, she was engaging and interesting to talk to. The right mix of anecdotes and questions in a conversation, the perfect combination of smiles and sincerity. She watched in surprise as Rosalie warmed to her, they seemed like minded in some ways; they were both ambitious, intelligent and daring as well extremely caring once you got past the outer shell.

But most of all Alice watched Edward and she knew that she was not the only one watching Hermione. His eyes were gazing at her softly, watching the way she moved, the way her lips parted as she spoke, the way her hair swayed when she laughed and her fingers fluttered across pages.

It did not take Alice long to realize that the reason for her vision of Bella and Edward's breakup was sat right in their living room.

Her and Rosalie had worked so hard on training their thoughts and keeping it a secret from Edward, but both of them had come to accept quite quickly that Hermione was a much better alternative to what Rose called her 'comparatively flat and lifeless cousin.' They both agreed that Hermione was the perfect match for Edward, they were equals and they thought he would definitely appreciate that more in the long run.

_**2:00pm, February 8th, Swan Residence, Forks**_

Bella took a deep breath as she drove up her cousin's sweeping drive in her old, battered Chevy truck.

She had come here for a reason, she need to talk to Hermione.

She was just going to knock on the door and politely ask Hermione to spend less time with _her _boyfriend, as he had been too busy to see her recently and she didn't think that was fair.

Hermione couldn't get upset, she would be courteous and nice, plus they must have got that Spanish project done by now.

Hopping out of her idling truck she nervously walked up the path and rapped on the door.

"Edward?" she exclaimed in surprise as the door opened. He looked extremely uncomfortable.

There was a pregnant silence and he didn't speak, but looked as though he was a child who had been caught stealing from the cookie jar in the kitchen.

"Edward who is it?" Bella heard her cousin's voice call from within.


	9. Chapter 9

_**2:00pm, February 8th, The House of Hermione Granger, Forks**_

"Edward, what are you doing here?" Bella asked. He opened his mouth as if to speak, but no sound came out.

"Edward!" came the distant shout of her cousin.

"Just a second, Hermione," he yelled back, still holding onto the front door. "Are you here to see her?" he then asked Bella. She didn't speak so he continued. "We have to talk."

Bella took an intake of breath and shook her head.

"No, no there is nothing to say Edward," she said in the happiest voice she could muster. She didn't care that he was here, not enough to 'talk' that could end badly, very badly indeed.

Isabella Marie Swan wanted a lot of things, but she did not want to lose Edward. Anything other than that, no matter what was happening with him, no matter what he did, she did not want to lose him.

"No, we need to talk," he insisted.

"Oh for Merlin's sake," Bella heard her cousin sigh as what must be more than one person's footsteps thundered down the staircase. "What's going on?" Hermione asked, putting her hands on Edward side to nudge him out the way. "Isabella!" she said, eyes wide. Her hands dropped from Edward's side. She made a worried face as she looked from her cousin to Edward then back again.

"Luna, Ginny and I are going to meet Jacob at the beach in La Push," she told Edward. "If you guys want to hang out you're welcome to stay here."

"Thank you Hermione," Edward replied, smiling warmly at her. Bella could have sworn she saw a glimmer or adoration in his eyes. Had he ever looked at her like that? She couldn't remember a time when she had.

"Come in, come in," she said going back into the house. "Um, Isabella these are my friends Luna and Ginny."

Bella smiled politely at the two girls who flanked her cousin. They were polar opposites. Ginny was a fiery redhead, with intelligent brown eyes and a hard, appraising look. She stood confidently and seemed to judge Bella as she walked in. What had Hermione told this girl about her?

Luna on the other hand had long, wavy blonde hair and large, pale blue-grey eyes. She had a dreamy and distant look about her and stood with her feet together and hands holding each other. She was also wearing radish earrings; she looked at Bella with interest and an emotion which looked an awful lot like pity.

Both were very pretty, with smooth, shiny hair, glowing complexions and sparkling eyes, this irked Bella somewhat. Why were Hermione and all her friends good looking?

Whatever was in the water at her boarding school, she wanted some.

If only she knew that it was Fred and George, and their WonderWitch which could have helped her.

"Hello Isabella," Luna said in a high, dreamy voice, Ginny just nodded in greeting.

"We should get going or we'll be late," Hermione said. "Please do thank Alice for her help today Edward, I'll show her our final dresses after they're made."

"It was nice meeting you Edward," Ginny said with a smile. "Isabella."

"Goodbye," Luna said with a small wave of the hand as she followed the other two girls out.

"I really don't like your cousin very much," Ginny said bluntly as they got into Hermione's car. "She looks at Edward with such doting, puppy dog eyes and then looks at us like we are crap."

"I think she may be suffering from a case of-" Luna started.

"Nargles?" Ginny said with a grin. Luna shook her head patiently.

"I think she is intimidated by us, especially you Hermione. She didn't look very confident in herself," she explained.

"Well maybe that's because she's a useless waste of space," Ginny muttered, she'd been listening to her brothers, Fred and George; they didn't take a shine to Bella either.

"Oh stop it," Luna reprimanded. "You met her for two minutes, that's not very fair."

"You believe the best in people too much Luna," Ginny said. "She is bitch to Hermione, I am bitch to her. It's simple case of defending one's own."

"And you're too overprotective, Gin," Hermione sighed, though she still looked at her friend with fond appreciation at her sticking up for her. "Let's move on. You'll love Jacob. He's very sweet."

_**2:30pm, February 8th, The House of Hermione Granger, Forks**_

"Maybe you should sit down Bella," Edward suggested, gesturing to the sofa next to the large fireplace in the living room. She nodded and sat on the edge of the seat, Edward did not join her, he paced across the rug.

"Was Alice here?" Bella asked, she hadn't seen Alice in a while.

"Yes, you remember Fleur? She's getting married and Alice wanted to help the girls before they went to the dress designer, she was hankering to look at British bridal fashion," he said.

"Oh… " There was a long, pregnant pause. "Edward, have you been avoiding me?" she asked nervously.

"Avoiding you?" he repeated. "No, of course not."

"So you've been spending time with Hermione just because you want to then," she said. "Are you friends now?"

"I hope so," he breathed. "I think so."

"Edward?"

"I think we should stop seeing each other Bella," he said quickly, wearing an expression of discomfort. He was going for the 'rip off the plaster quickly' effect.

"No, Edward you can't do this," Bella murmured. "You don't mean it, we're meant to be together. You know we are. We're soul mates."

"I'm sorry Bella, but this time it's for good. I have to end it, it's not fair on you and I'm so sorry," Edward said in a low voice, not looking her in the eye.

"Either this is for my own good again or it's about her. You don't have to do this we _are_ meant to be together," she urged him.

"Blood singer doesn't mean soul mate Bella, it's over for us," he said as gently as possible.

"No," she said desperately. Tears started to roll down her cheeks. "No you can't leave me."

"I'm so sorry Bella, but I have to be with her," he admitted. "I never knew true happiness before her and it's not fair on you for us to keep living this lie."

"What has happened between you two?" Bella managed to choke out.

"Nothing, I have a sneaking suspicion she still regards me with contempt," Edward said with a shrug. "But I have to try."

"But… what about everything that we've been through together?" she asked.

"I was wrong to put you in that danger Bella and I'm sorry, I really am. This is for the good of both of us," he said.

"But you said you'd change me, you said you'd marry me and that you'd change me," she stammered, wiping the tears from her cheeks.

"That was wrong," Edward said. "I should never have told you that, I could never have gone through with it."

"I'm begging you Edward," Bella cried, her eyes and cheeks red and inflamed. "Don't do this."

"I'm sorry," he said stoically, shaking his head. "I never meant for this to happen."

_**3:00pm, February 8th, First Beach, La Push**_

It was a blustery day on the coast; the three witched exited Hermione's big, warm Range Rover and stepped out into the cool, salty sea air. Their hair whipping about their faces in the wind as they pulled on Wellington boots- they didn't want to clog their good shoes with sand and pulled on thick coats, scarves and hats.

"So this is the local beach!" Hermione shouted, as to be heard above the howling in their ears, smiling at her friends as she threw her arms into the air in presentation. Ginny laughed and linked her arms through those of her two friends.

"Let's walk along the waterline," she yelled, her smile wide as they ran toward the sea, splashing in the waves, safe from the icy water in their rubber boots.

They were having too much fun, frolicking in the gentle surf to notice they had been joined by someone else on the beach until he was very close.

"Mione!" came a shout from not far behind them.

"Jacob," she shouted back, running to him to give him a hug. "I want you to meet my friends, Ginny and Luna."

"Hi Ginny," he said, shaking her hand before his eyes fell on the girl who stood behind the redhead.

Ginny and Hermione watched the pair as they met for the first time, Jacob's eyes widened and his breathing changed. He was not looking at Luna with polite interest, but sudden, new found devotion.

Luna had the biggest, most dazzling smile on her face that either of them had ever seen.

"Hello Jacob," she said unwaveringly, holding out her hand for him to shake as well.

"Hi…" he breathed, pausing for a little longer than natural before reaching out his hand to hers. Ginny and Hermione shared a look.

"You don't have to let go if you don't want to," Luna said pleasantly. Her face the picture of innocence and love as she gestured to their hands.

"Okay," Jacob breathed, not being able to tear his eyes away from her face and breaking out into a grin.

"Hey Hermione," Ginny said quickly. "I'm suddenly not feeling very well."

"No… me neither," she replied with equal haste. "You fancy going home?"

"Yes, yes I do," Ginny agreed. "Jacob, would you mind keeping Luna company for the day?"

"No, no not at all," he replied, him and Luna were still gazing into each other's eyes.

"Excellent," Hermione said clapping her hands together. "We'll just go then."

"See you later Luna," Ginny said, grasping hold of Hermione's hand. "Remember, stay safe."

With that they turned on the spot and disappeared from the beach, leaving Jacob and Luna still holding hands in the wind.

_**3:00pm, February 8th, The House of Hermione Granger, Forks**_

Hermione and Ginny landed smoothly on her front doorstep, they took one look at each other and burst into uncontrollable laughter.

"Did he really just?" Ginny choked out, as she opened the front door.

"I really think he did," Hermione said, nodding fervently as they continued to laugh uncontrollably. They crossed the threshold and took of their coats, Ginny swung an arm round Hermione to steady themselves as they walked into the living room.

Their laughter disguised the sobs.

"What's going on here?" Ginny asked, their laughter dying as they saw the sobbing Bella on the sofa.

"Not important," Edward said quickly, casting a look at the puddle that was Bella. "What's wrong with you two?"

"Jacob just imprinted on Luna," Hermione said, biting her lip as she said it.

"It was the sweetest thing," Ginny said. "Bless them."

"Jacob!" Bella yelled suddenly. "My Jacob?" Ginny and Hermione both turned in surprise to the hysterical girl who stood shakily.

"I hardly think he's yours now," Ginny said in a matter of fact tone.

"You've ruined my life," Bella screamed at her cousin. "Everything, you've taken everything from me! We're family and you took it all. You've taken Edward and you've led Jacob away by throwing your slutty friend in his path. All because you think you're so perfect and great, well you're not. You're just a bitch and a coward!"

Ginny stepped between them.

"What did you just say about my two best friends?" she asked menacingly. "What did you just say about the sweetest girl in existence, the one who stood up for you and your own cousin, the bravest girl I have ever met in my life?"

"The blonde girl is, already ensnared Jacob, he loves me! He is supposed to love me!" Bella spat. "And she has done nothing but ruin my life since she got here, she's a back stabbing, man stealing wh-"

But Bella didn't get to finish that sentence.

If there was one thing you could count on Ginny Weasley to be, it was a fierce friend.

Had Bella been a witch who had been bad mouthing Hermione and Luna like that, Ginny would have silenced her with a simple, skilfully aimed bat-bogey hex and been on her away.

Unfortunately Bella was a muggle, so Ginny did it the muggle way and lunged for her.

Before Hermione could pull her off, Ginny had already had several shots at her face.

"Ginny!" she screamed, trying to wrench her off the other girl.

"Hermione!" came Edward's strangled cry from behind her. She span to look at him, eyes popping out of his head, hand clapped to his mouth and nose as he pressed himself up against the wall in amazing self-restraint. But Hermione could see he wasn't going to last long, his stance was shifting to that of a hunter.

She swore under her breath and pulled her wand out from under her sleeve, pointing it directly at him.

"Caputbulla!" she shouted and the bubble head charm shot out of the tip and encased Edwards head. Stopping any smell from getting to his nose and rendering his venomous fangs useless. She then turned to Ginny.

"Stupefy!" she shouted, but she did not point her wand at her friend, it was her cousin who fell to the floor unconscious, blood dripping slowly from a cut lip.

Ginny was breathing deeply but stepped back, realizing that she had lost control of her fiery temper.

"I'm not sorry," she said. "Not after what she said about you and Luna." Hermione reached out and squeezed her friend's hand.

"Who cares what she thinks?" Hermione asked.

"You're not angry at me?" Ginny said in surprise.

"No, I think you're silly and you need help with all that pent up aggression, but I know you only did it because you care about me and Luna," Hermione said patiently. "Now come on, you fix her wounds and I'll obliviate her."

"Fred and George are going to be impressed," Ginny said, looking down at the immobile girl. "They likened her to a damp piece of bread, at least she's showing some emotion now." Hermione glowered at her. "Just saying."

_**7:00pm, February 8th, The House of Hermione Granger, Forks**_

"Thank you for stopping me earlier," Edward said awkwardly. "You were right. I could have easily lost control."

"That's okay," she replied with a smile. "You did a hundred times better than I thought you would."

"Will she be okay?" Edward asked.

"Yes, her cuts are fixed, the only thing could be bruising, they hadn't formed yet so we couldn't do anything about them," Hermione sighed. "But we replaced her memory, she now thinks she broke up with you, so be prepared for her to come up to you in the next few weeks begging for forgiveness and asking you out."

"I'm sure I convince her that there is only one girl that I would want to 'ask out' as you put it," Edward said his topaz eyes burning into her brown ones with the force of all the unanswered questioned he had. "And that girl is not her."

"Well, good luck with that," Hermione said, rising from the step where they were sat. Edward grasped her hand before she left.

"You and me," he said.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"What do you think about us?"

"There is no us, Edward," she replied simply. "It wouldn't work out." She pulled her hand out of his grasp and walked away.


	10. Chapter 10

_**2:00pm, March 8th, Forks High School**_

Edward was suffering.

It had been over a month since he realized what Hermione meant to him. He'd tried to say something, but she'd seemed to brush it off without a second thought.

Now he was stuck, when he wasn't talking about her, he was thinking about her, and when he wasn't thinking about her, he was with her.

Spanish class had become the bane of his existence.

He had to sit next to her whilst they made polite conversation, every day she astounded him with her intelligence and wit. He would go out of his way to make their arms brush, or their eyes connect. But she was still an enigma, he still had no idea how she felt.

All he knew was that she was perfect.

She had her flaws, of course she did.

She was somewhat haughty and proud, she didn't always tell the truth, she could be irritable and sarcastic at times.

But she was perfect for him; these flaws endeared him to her, because she had passion and intelligence behind her eyes. He loved the knowledge that he could be completely himself around her, he didn't have to be careful about breaking her because there is no way Hermione would let that happen and on the off chance that she was little slow with her wand waving, she could fix herself in a heartbeat. There was no treading on eggshells around her.

The worst part about Spanish class was when it ended, he would sit through an hour of torment, not being able to say what he wanted to say to her, do what he wanted to do to her. But by the end of the hour and she said, 'goodbye Edward,' like she did every day, he felt as though something had been ripped from him. Something warm and natural. It was like she was meant to be with him.

He never went to see Hermione without ringing her front doorbell, he knew she would send him catapulting into the forest with just a flick of her wand, whether she realized it was him or not.

When he did go, she would smile, invite him in but he would always leave by eleven and never go two days in a row.

He knew how Hermione liked her space, she liked to be alone with her books and learn. She liked to spend hours on the phone with her friends in England and she like to be independent.

He thought that if he could show her that he knew what she liked, that she would like him too.

She had welcomed many other guests to her home in the last month, many of them male. Edward would never go and visit her then, he didn't trust his jealous instincts.

The only solace he took was that none of them were Charlie Weasley, in fact he hadn't heard about him from anyone's lips in a while. He was still in Romania with the dragons. His little sister Ginny visited often, he quite liked Ginny. He didn't mind visiting when Ginny was with Hermione, he was offered an insight into Hermione with her. Because they weren't afraid to gossip in his presence and the last time Ginny had been in town she had asked her which of the Forks boys had caught her eye.

She wouldn't have asked that if the witch was involved with her brother.

Alice kept telling him to try again.

To ask her to go to the theatre or out for dinner. Or anything.

He was irritating the rest of his family by being so indecisive. Only Esme seemed happy by his deliberating, saying it was sweet how he wanted to get it right.

So today, exactly one month after his previous rejection he ran after her when she left Spanish.

"Hermione," he called as he closed the gap between them.

"Yes," she said, pulling up the hood of her coat to shield her hair from the wind.

"Will you go to the May Day dance with me?" he asked, looking at her imploringly.

"I didn't know there was a May Day dance," she said.

"They're putting the posters up tomorrow, I wanted to ask you before anyone else did," he said. "It's on Friday the 2nd of May."

"But the 1st of May is May Day," Hermione said, narrowing her eyes in confusion.

"They didn't want to hold it on a Thursday or something," he said with a shrug.

"I'm sorry, I'm not going to go to the dance at all," Hermione said apologetically.

"Go on, it's just a dance," he begged, he knew Bella had a phobia of school dances, like they carried the plague or something.

"No, it's not the dance, I enjoy dances," she said, thinking fondly of the Yule Ball. "It's the date. I'm seeing my godson. Harry, Bill, Fleur and I have decided that we're going to spend that evening with Teddy. The 2nd is the anniversary of Remus and Tonks' deaths. We're going to their graves and the memoriam. I'm going back to England that day."

"Oh…" Edward said slowly. "Well okay then, that's fine."

"Sorry again," she said, she really did seem sorry to say it. "I'll see you tomorrow."

Hermione didn't notice that Edward did not walk to his car, but back to the school building.

_**1:00pm, March 9th, Forks High School**_

Hermione walked into the Lunch Hall and put her usual sandwich and fruit on her tray before seating herself in her usual position, in between Ben and Austin. Sparing only a second's glance at Bella, who sat whilst with a table of freshmen, gave her a scathing look. She may not be able to remember why she hated Hermione so much, but it didn't stop her from letting her know her loathing was still present.

It was only intensified when Hermione was asked to skip ahead into the advanced class in English- Bella's favourite subject. She only really said she would to get rid of her moody neighbour in that class. Instead of a sulking and downright unpleasant Bella, she had English with Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett, who passed her notes and made jokes for the hour.

"So does anyone have a date for the dance yet?" Jessica asked, smiling round at the table expectantly. "It's not that far away now."

"It is ages away," Hermione said, taking a bite out of her apple.

"Less than a month is not ages," she denied.

"A month?"

"Excuse me," said the deep velvety voice Edward Cullen. Hermione noticed Jessica sit up straighter and flick her hair over her shoulder.

"Hello Edward," she said, a fake smile plastered to her face. Angela shook her head disappointedly. "What can we do for you?"

"I was actually coming over here to ask if Hermione would do me the honour of allowing me to be her date for dance," he said, looking at her hopefully. "The one on April the 2nd." Jessica took a deep intake of breath and she turned to Hermione.

"Say yes, say yes, say yes," she hissed her breath. "Do it."

"That would be lovely," Hermione said, forcing a smile. "But can I talk to you for just as second… over there."

"Of course," he said, and Hermione excused herself from the table, taking her apple with her.

"I thought you said the dance was in May?" she accused, eyes narrowed.

"Did I?" he said innocently. "Well it's in April." Hermione crossed her arms.

"Edward," she said warningly.

"Okay so the dance organization board decided that they would rather hold the dance in April, no big deal," he said with a shrug.

"With no persuasion on your part," she said. He smirked.

"So I really wanted to go to the dance with you, is that really such a crime?" he said. She didn't speak. "Hermione I like you."

"You really do?" she asked, raising her chin.

"I really do," he said honestly, his face open and truthful. A small smile appeared on Hermione's face. Edward took his chance, without giving her a chance to pull away. But a chance to slap him afterward he leaned forward and planted a single, chaste kiss on her lips.

To his great relief however, she did not recoil, slap him or anything else infinitely more painful involving that pointed piece of wood she was so adept at using. She just continued to smirk.

"Are you going to say something?" he asked after a long pause from them both, his insides felt as though they were snakes.

"Sorry Edward I was giving you the chance to rectify that huge mistake and actually kiss me properly," she said a business-like tone, before giving him a grin. He chuckled and shook his head, winding his arms around her waist, before he crashed his lips to hers, to 'kiss her properly.'

There was no bigger satisfaction for him, than feeling her arms snake around his neck, still holding her half eaten apple.

The "YES EDDIEKINS. GET IN THERE!" from Emmett, he could have done without however.

_**11:00am, March 18th, En Route to Seattle Shopping Centre**_

Hermione and Edward had been an 'item' for a grand total of ten days.

They spent most evenings together which Hermione thought she would have hated, but Edward was content to just let her read sometimes, for hours on end, as long as he was permitted to read one of her books about magic of course.

He found it fascinating.

Alice was so happy when they finally got together and now the two of them were going with Rose to buy dresses for upcoming dance. Earlier that day Hermione had shown them all the dresses which were being worn by the bridal party at Fleur's wedding, Alice had almost melted when she saw the wedding dress.

She had rattled on about how witches are so much more daring and elaborate with their dresses and the non-magical world should take a leaf out of their book. Fleur's really was a beautiful dress and very her.

It had a full skirt, which was a trademark in wizarding bridal fashion and a long train. She wasn't going to wear a veil because of this elaborate bottom of the dress, but she was going to wear the goblin made tiara which belonged to Bill's Aunt Muriel.

Hermione had told them that every Weasley bride, or bride of a Weasley had worn this tiara, for over three hundred years, it was family tradition.

Then she had shown them what she herself was wearing, as maid of honour. She had told Alice how thankful she was that Fleur was having a maid and matron of honour, and that Fleur's married friend had been dying to do all the organizing for things like hen parties, which would have been terrible for Hermione to try and organize in America.

"I'm so glad you and Edward are together," Alice said with a smile as they turned into the parking lot for the shopping centre.

"Me too," Hermione replied with a smile. "Not for him, but because you two are thrown in to the deal."

Alice laughed musically as she parked the car and they stepped out.

"Come on, Hermione," she said, linking their arms together. "Let's go and pick something nice out."

_**4:00pm, March 18**__**th**__**, Swan Residence**_

"I've got to say Charlie," Billy Black said as he opened his first beer of the evening. "I'm mighty glad your niece came to the area."

"As I am," Charlie replied, holding his glass up in a toasting fashion. "She introduced your boy to a girl didn't she, one of her old schoolmates?"

"That she did," Billy said, nodding slowly, a smile on his face. "Fine girl that, they'll go the distance, you mark my words."

"What's her name again?" Charlie asked.

"Luna," he replied. "Jake is mad for her, they spend every available second together. It's awful nice to see him so happy."

"I can imagine," Charlie sighed. "Bella's single again. Broke up with the Cullen lad and now he is dating said niece."

"She can handle herself well; she'll be fine with him. How did Bella take the breakup?" he asked.

"She initiated it," Charlie said. "I know, I was gobsmacked. She regrets it now though and she took Hermione accepting him as a deep betrayal, but what can you do."

"Hermione's a good girl, Bella will realize what a good friend she is eventually," Billy said.

"I hope so," Charlie sighed. "Having the family at odds is difficult."

"I can imagine," Billy said with a smile. "Rachel finishes college this summer; she's coming home to the reservation."

_**2:00am, March 28th, Cullen Residence, Forks**_

_Beneath the backdrop of a huge, imposing castle, illuminated in the darkness by the candlelight flickering from the windows a huge crowd stood, all before a large, marble column, with names engraved in a swirling script. _

_Someone was making a solemn speech but nobody who was watching this scene from afar was listening. They were looking. _

_Hermione was stood stoically, as tall as she could muster as tears stung at her eyes, she tried to blink them away but they were persistent. She was dressed in long, black robes as were the rest of the crowd, suitable for mourners. _

_A little boy was stood at about knee height next to her, he had purple hair, a button nose and he was holding the hand of Hermione and the man she had shown them in a photograph, whose was name was Harry. _

_The little boy was not recognizable, but Hermione said her godson could change his looks at will, he was probably Teddy. He looked sad, though he must have been too young to really understand. He dropped Harry's hand and tugged on the robes of Hermione. _

_She bent down and picked him up, holding him close to her chest. _

"_Her-my-oh-nee," he said in a typical, sweet youngster's voice, having trouble with her long name, so sounding it out. "Don't be sad." He ran his hand along the curtain of hair which was nearest to him. _

"_It's okay to be sad sometimes, Teddy," she said softly. _

"_Are you sad for Mummy and Daddy?" he asked, his eyes wide with wonder and innocence. "Don't be sad for them, they were good people. They made the world a better place for me and for you." _

_Even at so young an age he spoke with such conviction and pride, the tears did spill from Hermione's eyes at this, and she clutched the little boy as if he was her lifeline. His head tucked into her shoulder. Her face was contorted with emotion and her chest started to wrack with sobs. _

_Harry put his arm around her shoulders and pulled her and Teddy into an embrace waiting for her to cry out her tears. _

_Teddy tried to smooth away the moisture on her cheeks with the pad of his tiny thumb. _

_The scene changed and suddenly the crowd was gone and all there was, was Hermione and Teddy in a small bedroom, painted with stars and rocket ships. _

"_Her-my-oh-nee," the little boy said as she tucked him in underneath his thick duvet. _

"_Yes Teddy," she replied affectionately, sitting beside him on the bed. _

"_Have I upset you?" he asked, his voice wavering with worry. _

"_Oh Teddy, no," Hermione said, bending down and kissing the top of his forehead. "You could never upset me. Why would you think that?" _

"_You don't visit me very much anymore," he said sadly. "I've missed you. Nah-na says it's because you're busy and you live far away now." _

"_I do live far away now," Hermione said, smoothing his hair as they spoke. _

"_Why can't you live closer?" he asked innocently. Hermione didn't reply, she couldn't look at him, so she gazed at the foot of the bed. _

"_Do you want to hear a bedtime story?" she asked eventually. He nodded excitedly, or as excitedly as he could for a little boy who was very tired. _

"_Hah-ree tells me stories about a brave werewolf and a beautiful lady who can change her face," Teddy told her, his face lighting up. "Do you know any of those stories?"_

_Hermione closed her eyes, and tears, unseen by the infant slid slowly down her cheeks. _

"_Yes," she said, her voice unwavering, surprisingly. "I know many." _

Alice opened her eyes to the living room.

If she could cry, she would be sobbing at the heart breaking scene.

One look at Edward and she knew he saw the whole thing.


	11. Chapter 11

_**4:00pm, April 2nd, The House of Hermione Granger, Forks **_

When Hermione got in from school that day, a large, official looking owl was waiting patiently on her desk with a large, heavy parchment envelope in its beak.

_Miss H. Granger  
>Sandstone House<br>Forks  
>Washington State<br>USA_

Hermione frowned in incomprehension at the overly formal addressing and opened the letter.

_Dear Miss Granger, _

_I hope you are well. _

_As you may have become aware Professor Dumbledore is retiring as headmaster of Hogwarts at the end of this academic year. It is my great honour to tell you that I have been offered and accepted the position of his replacement. Come September, with Professor Flitwick supplanting me as Deputy, I will be headmistress of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry._

_Professor Dumbledore has given me the task of finding a new transfiguration professor as my own replacement. I fear the headmaster has given me this job knowing full well that he and I are the only two individuals in possession of our Mastery Certificates in Transfiguration._

_This is the reason for my letter. _

_I would like to offer you the position of Transfiguration Professor and Head of Gryffindor House starting this September. _

_You will of course be wondering why I have asked you of all people, especially without a Mastery in any subject. I shall elaborate my reasons for this proposal with as much clarity as possible. _

_You are my first choice as professor because you are the fastest learner I know and have excellent natural talent in this subject. You could teach first, second, third and fourth year classes whilst gaining a Mastery and I would continue to teach the upper school classes until such a time. _

_This would no doubt be challenging for you, Miss Granger but I feel that if anyone is capable it would be yourself, and we both know how you enjoy a challenge. _

_Of course I am not expecting you to answer straight away, please take as much time as you need to mull this idea over. If you are at all interested in this proposal please owl me and we can arrange to meet, to discuss the terms of your employment. _

_It would be an honour to work with you Miss Granger, and I sincerely hope that you consider this fantastic opportunity. _

_It would assist me immensely and I am sure if teaching and transfiguration are the route you would like to take in your life then it would help you, also. _

_Even if you do decide that your interests and passions in life lie elsewhere, in the future always remember that Hogwarts will welcome you home, should you ever be in need. _

_Again, I do hope you are well, Miss Granger and that I see you in the near future. _

_All the best, _

_Professor Minerva McGonagall,_

_Transfiguration Mistress,  
>Head of Gryffindor House,<br>Deputy Headmistress of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

Hermione read the letter through ten times before the parchment fell from her shaking hands.

She couldn't believe it. She couldn't comprehend how McGonagall had thought her to be the best person for the job.

She placed the letter in her filing cabinet and poured herself a large glass of water… and then a glass of wine.

_**6:00pm, April 2nd, Swan Residence, Forks **_

"Bells!" Charlie shouted from downstairs, she heard the front door open. "Your date's here!"

She took a deep breath and one last look at herself in the mirror, she was wearing a dark blue dress which ended at her knees and had thick straps. Edward had always said she looked best in blue, her chest ached as she realized that two years ago it was him downstairs, waiting to take her to a dance. But now it was Tyler, who she got tricked into agreeing to go with.

Her straight, long hair had been curled and messed until it was wavy and voluminous and she was wearing make-up which she hardly ever did, maybe today Edward would notice her and realize he had made a mistake in not taking her back.  
>He had said that blood singer didn't mean soul mate, but why couldn't he see that she was both?<p>

"Coming," she called back, her ankle twisting a little as she stepped in her high heels across the room. Normally she would not wear them, but she was trying to make an impression.

_**6:00pm, April 2nd, The House of Hermione Granger, Forks**_

The doorbell rang.

Hermione smoothed out her dress as she ran down the stairs, hopping as she pulled her flat, black pumps on. In a short red dress which was tied on one shoulder, she had made her hair straight and smooth and pinned the front parts back, so it was out of her face.

"Wow," Edward said as she opened the door. "You look amazing."

"Thank you," Hermione said happily, stepping up onto her tip toes to kiss his lips. "You look rather dashing yourself." She grinned at him and he took her by the hand.

"Thank you," he too said. "Are you ready to go?"

"Yes," she said, picking up her small black clutch bag, magically enhanced to fit her wand inside. "Let's go."

Hermione and Edward had made a deal about driving this time, Edward desperately wanted to drive the Aston Martin so Hermione had made him promise that tomorrow, a Saturday, they would do whatever it was that she wanted to do, no matter how ridiculous it sounded to him.

She hadn't yet decided what that was.

As Edward drove to the dance Hermione made sure to poke fun at his style of driving none the less, but he just laughed.

When they got to there, Hermione opened her own door and reached out so that they could hold hands.

She had even told Edward that he would not get every dance and proceeded to dance with all her friends as well, it was only when Mike -who smelled suspiciously like a whiskey bottle- started getting a little too touchy-feely, that Edward had stepped in and demanded he leave post-haste. Hermione let him, he had been awfully good all evening.

"So have you had fun?" she asked him as they slow danced to one of the last songs.

"I have," he replied, before leaning forward to whisper, his lips grazing her ear as he spoke. "Although I could have done without the three dances with Jessica." Hermione laughed and held him a little tighter.

"Well thank you for doing it," she replied in a low voice. "You made her so very happy." She couldn't help but laugh at the end of that sentence.

"Well as long as dear Jessica is happy," he replied dryly. She grinned at him.

"I had a lovely evening too, so thank you," she said looking into his eyes. "If you want to stay round tonight you can." She said with such confidence and unembarrassed conviction that Edward had no idea what she was insinuating.

"Hermione…" he said slowly. "What do you mean by that?" Hermione raised her eyebrows at him.

"I thought the proposal was pretty self-explanatory," she replied, surveying him critically as she spoke. "Edward are you a virgin?" she asked bluntly.

"Where did that question come from?" he asked defensively, a smirk slid onto Hermione's face.

"You looked awfully worried when you thought I could have been referring to sex," she said with a shrug. "One assumes-"

"And you're not?" he asked quickly, Hermione's smirk only got bigger.

"A lady wouldn't answer that question," she said dismissively, eyes sparkling with mirth. "Are you _sure_?"

"What do you mean am I sure?" Edward asked.

"Surely after like a century you must have done something," she asked. "Even if it was just an accident..."

"How do you do something like that by accident?" Edward asked in disbelief, Hermione smirked a little.

"I do know this pair, in the year above me at school and they-"

"I do not want to hear about it," he said firmly.

"Does it bother you to talk about sex, does it make you uncomfortable?" Hermione said, grinning at him gleefully.

"I cannot believe we are having this conversation in the middle of the dance floor in the sports hall," he muttered.

"I am sorry," she said, but her smile didn't fade. "I'm only teasing and my first question wasn't _meant_ in that context."

"Why do get so much satisfaction from watching me be uncomfortable?" he asked, quirking an eyebrow. Hermione laughed and pecked him on the lips.

"It's fun to watch you squirm."

_**3:00am, April 3rd, The House of Hermione Granger, Forks,**_

"Why are you watching me?" Hermione asked, not opening her eyes in the darkness of her room. Edward had not noticed her wake up at all. Her deep breathing had not changed pace and she hadn't moved in any way.

"What else I am meant to do?" he asked, smiling fondly at the way her hair, so sleek and shiny the night before was ruffled and messy now.

"I don't care, read a book or something," she said, snuggling down into the pillow drowsily.

"You're much more interesting," he said, Hermione opened one eye and glared at him.

"I have a better idea," she said, holding out an arm. Edward did as she desired and moved toward her, putting an arm around her and holding her close.

"Sweet dreams," she said mischievously.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"Somnium somnus."

_**10:00am, April 3rd, The House of Hermione Granger, Forks,**_

"Finite incantatem," Hermione yawned. Edward woke with a start. "Morning sleepy head."

"How did you do that?" he demanded, hands running over his head as he blinked furiously.

"The whole magic thing still hard for you to get your head around?" she asked, stretching her arms above her head.

"But I can't sleep, it's impossible," he said.

"Isn't that what magic is, defying the impossible?" she asked.

"You didn't even use your wand, it was the on the night stand," he pointed out.

"No offense, but sending you to sleep wasn't exactly difficult, it is possible to do simple spells without it," Hermione said. "I probably should have asked you first, but you were being creepy so I didn't bother. I was tempted to just knock you out and be done with it."

"Well thank you for letting me sleep rather than be unconscious," he said, looking at her in wonderment. "Thank you for making me sleep at all actually, it was strange, but nice after all this time."

"You're welcome," Hermione said. "Do you want me to transfigure my lamp into a mountain lion so you can have some breakfast?"

"What would happen if you did that and then it changed back into a lamp?" he asked curiously.

"I don't know for sure… you might get electrocuted. If the blood runs around a mountain lion to make it 'go' and electricity is the lamp version of that," she said pensively. "One way to find out…"

"No."

"You're such a wimp, man up."

"I'm not going to eat a lamp to amuse you," Edward said, very amused himself. He pulled Hermione in close to his side and brushed her hair out of her face.

"You can try and smooth my hair all want," Hermione said with a shrug. "But you have bed hair all the time."

"Perfectly styled bed hair," he said with a wink at her. "What do you want to do today?"

"I haven't decided," she said. "I could always put spells on you until you start to sob."

"That doesn't sound like a _very_ fun game," he said.

"Yes but you'd have to play it because that was our agreement on you driving," Hermione said mischeiviously.

"I knew I'd regret making that promise," he sighed.

"You're lucky this time, I'll spare you," Hermione said. "What did _you_ want to do today?"

"I thought the deal was doing what you wanted to do?" he said.

"What if I have decided that I want to spend the day doing what you wanted?" She asked.

"I don't know what I want to do either," he said.

"Then we have reached a predicament, haven't we," Hermione said.

In the end, they didn't move or do anything at all. They lay there and talked about everything.

Hermione told Edward about the story of each of her scars, from the one on her hand, a reminder of the time she had fallen out of a tree at ten years old, to the gruesome gauged lettering on her forearm.

Edward told Hermione about the first time he went hunting on animals not humans and how he had felt like throwing up.

Hermione told Edward about the time she had been bitten by a vampire at one of Professor Slughorn's infamous Christmas parties. But it was more of a love-bite, so she was fine.

Edward told Hermione to definitely tell Emmett that story; he would become even more terrified of the witch than he already was.

The letter still sat in the drawer of Hermione's desk, she didn't mention it.


	12. Chapter 12

_**1:00pm, June 1st, The House of Hermione Granger, Forks,**_

Hermione put one last book into her bag and slung it over her shoulder.

"Have fun without me," Hermione said with a smile at Edward.

"I don't think that's possible," he said.

"Aw," she cooed, throwing an arm around his neck. "I'll be back in three days."

"Yes, that's three which I could have spent with you and I now have to spend without you," he said gloomily.

"It will be over before you know it, Alice promised me she'd take extra good care of you and not tease you too much whilst I'm gone," she said with a smile.

"Give Fleur my regards," Edward sighed. "And if you catch the bouquet give me a call." Hermione laughed and planted a lingering kiss on his lips.

"I'm going to be late," she said, releasing him and stepping toward the fireplace.

"Hermione wait!" Edward called, reaching out after her and clasping her hand. "I love you." Hermione jaw dropped a little and her bag fell from her arm.

She stared at him for a second as though evaluating his honesty. Suddenly her calculating demeanour changed and she threw her arms around his neck, pressing her lips to his enthusiastically.

"I love you too," she murmured into his lips. "Remember to lock the door when you leave." Then suddenly and very quickly she stepped back into the green flames. Calling, "The Burrow," as she went.

Leaving Edward a little bewildered but with a huge smile on his face.

_**1:00pm, June 1st, The Burrow, Ottery St Catchpole, England**_

"Hermione!" Harry shouted as she stepped from the hearth.

"Hello," she said happily, throwing her arms around her best friend. "It's so good to see you, have you got taller? How's work?"

"Good," Harry replied, smiling broadly. "Really, really good. Everything is good."

"That's… good," she replied, then proceeded to hug Ron, Neville, the twins, Ginny and Padma, who were all also waiting for her to arrive by Floo. Molly then bustled in, fretting over how she looked thin, so making her and everyone else extra portions of lunch.

Before Hermione had time to take a breath she was whisked into the world of wedding planning. By the time she went to sleep that night she had put up the tent she was sharing with Ginny and Gabrielle, the Delacours were sharing Ginny's room and there was nowhere near enough room at The Burrow to house all the guests who had come to stay for the wedding, so they pitched up camp in the garden.

She had helped but up the marquee in the orchard and arranged, tables, chairs and centre pieces. She had peeled so many carrots that her fingers were red and her arms aching, helped degnome the garden and been pricked with so many needles during her final dress fitting that she was extremely thankful for the soft pillow at the very late end of the day.

The gentle snoring in the tent next to theirs, Ron and Padma's, was very relaxing.

_**3:00pm, June 2nd, Cullen Residence, Forks,**_

"_I do love a good wedding," Hermione said contentedly. "It is good at bringing everyone together." _

"_Me too," the man Alice and Edward both recognized as Charlie said. "I never thought I'd live to see the day, my brother settling down. He never seemed like the type, I never thought anyone would ever make him so happy." Hermione beamed, they were both dancing in a huge tent-like structure, surrounded by other couples. _

_Edward, viewing this through Alice was very uncomfortable with how close they were dancing, how Charlie's hands rested so protectively on Hermione's waist and how comfortable she seemed to be in his arms. _

_She looked happy. Perfectly, incandescently happy. _

"_Hermione, there's something in my jacket pocket I want you to have," Charlie whispered, leaning in close to her ear so none of their fellow dancers could hear. "Don't take it out, the bride might hex us, but check what it is." _

_Hermione frowned but reached into his pocket as discreetly as possible. _

"_A stick of gum?" she asked in confusion. _

"_Other pocket," he chuckled. _

"_It's a box," she said, still as confused as before. _

"_Open it," he whispered. After a second of fumbling with the catch one handed, a look of realization hit Hermione's face and she gasped. "Hermione Jean Granger, I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you be my wife?" he whispered to her, his lips barely moving so no one without superhuman hearing could understand what he was saying. _

"_Yes," Hermione breathed, removing her hand from his pocket so that she could caress his cheek. "Yes of course I will." Both of them then grinned triumphantly before sharing a long, tender kiss in the centre of the crowd. "I love you." _

Alice's vision ended and she looked desperately at Edward who she was hunting with at that moment, she knew he must have been close enough to see what she had seen.

He was stood stock still, fist clenched and looking hauntingly at the leaf litter on the ground.

"Edward…" Alice started, but she didn't know how to continue. She knew what he must be thinking, he had told her about the conversation he and Hermione had shared before she left for the wedding.

And now this.

_**1:00am, June 3rd, The Burrow, Ottery St Catchpole, England**_

It was a lovely day for a wedding, the ceremony had been beautiful, Hermione had gotten a little teary. Hagrid had sobbed more than Mrs Weasley and Madame Delacour.

Now in the hazy early morning, the reception had continued with all the children tucked up in bed and the adults sat around a bar installed in one corner of the marquee, they had been joined by the band, all clad in gold robes and in need of a stiff drink after a night of playing.

"Let's play a game," Fred slurred, holding his glass of fire whiskey high.

"Oh let's play dares," George agreed. "Everyone loves a good game of dares."

"What are we, twelve?" Dean Thomas asked.

"Shut up Dean. Georgie, I dare you to go up behind Hagrid and lick the back of his hairy suit," Fred said, eyes twinkling.

"Hagrid passed out on the lawn an hour ago," he reminded his twin.

"Oh… so he did," Fred remembered, stroking his chin in thought. "Dumbledore will do then, that man can hold his liquor."

"Dumbledore's gone off somewhere with Slughorn," Hermione said, giggling so that her drink sloshed over her hand.

"Okay fine," Fred said dramatically. "As everyone else is so bloody incompetent. Lick the back of me! I'm the only one you can count on."

"Oh Merlin that's not a phrase to be repeated," Charlie said, shaking his head. "I need another drink if I'm going to get through this weirdness." Everyone near them laughed as George did an exaggerated lick of the back of his brother's suit and sat down again proudly.

"Stampy," he quipped before taking another gulp of fire whiskey and turning to Charlie. "I dare you, to ask someone to marry you."

"Make it Aunt Muriel!" Fred said, elbowing him. Charlie shook his head and looked with bleary eyes at his brothers.

"He said someone," he said, pointing to the second twin. "Anyone." He turned in his chair and kind of fell off onto one knee.

"Hermone… Hermioh… Herm-Merlin your name is hard to say," he choked out, shaking his head. "Granger," he then decided on. "Will you marry me?"

"That's pathetic Charlie dear, you don't even have a ring," she said good-naturedly.

"I do," he said defensively, standing again and reaching for a beer can, he pulled of the ring pull. "This is the ring. It may not be diamond but it still gets the job done. Will you marry me now?" Hermione dissolved into tipsy giggles again.

"I'm sorry sweetheart," she said, patting his head. "But you are far too drunk and I am not drunk enough."

"Oh well," he said, turning to the twins with a dejected shrug. "I tried."

_**11:00am, June 3rd, The Burrow, Ottery St Catchpole, England**_

Hermione and Ginny walked into the kitchen of The Burrow late the next morning, both having stayed up drinking into the early hours. Ginny was a lot worser for wear having drunk about twice as much as Hermione.

"Mornin'" she grumbled to her brothers as she slumped down at the kitchen table. Percy, Charlie and the twins all mumbled unintelligibly in reply.

"Hermione," Charlie said as she took the seat next to him. "Fred said I proposed to you last night, did I? Or is he messing with me?"

"Um," Hermione said, trying to stop herself from laughing. "You kind of did a little bit, right before you fell into the ice sculpture."

"I fell into the ice sculpture, Merlin what did Fleur do?" Charlie asked anxiously.

"She and Bill had already gone on," she replied, helping herself to the toast which Ginny offered her. "You're safe." Charlie sighed in relief.

"And what did you say to my proffered matrimony?" he asked casually, taking a slice of toast too.

"Funnily enough when plastered men at weddings ask me to marry them on a dare from their little brothers, I decline," Hermione replied taking a bite.

"One of these days Hermione," he replied, winking cheekily at her.

_**9:00pm, June 3rd, The Burrow, Ottery St Catchpole, England**_

All the wedding guests who had stayed at The Burrow were sat around a long white table in the garden having one last dinner together before going home. Mrs Weasley outdid herself on the cooking and they all had a delicious meal of roast gammon, new potatoes and all different types of salad.

Just as the light was beginning to fade, Harry stood and tapped his glass for the attention of the group.

"Err, hi," he said nervously smiling eagerly at everyone. "Once again, many congratulations to the bride and groom. We all know just how perfect you are for each other and we thank you for letting us all join you in celebrating the start of your life together. So here's to them."

There was applause from all around the table.

"I also have an announcement to make," Harry continued. "And I've left it to the last night of us all here together so I didn't have to send you all owls individually and I hope Bill and Fleur won't mind me stealing a few minutes of their lime light but… I asked Ginny to marry to me and she said yes."

He gushed the last phrase out excitedly.

Hermione clapped and offered her congratulations to the couple and Ginny's family before she was hugged by Ginny herself.

"My maid of honour?" she whispered in her ear.

"Of course Ginny, I'd love to," she replied, embracing her tightly.

"I'm so proud of you," Hermione told Harry later as they watched the stars, sat on the dewy grass in the orchard. "And so, so happy for you."

"Thanks Hermione," he said, grinning. "I miss you, you know that, right?" Hermione nodded sadly.

"I miss you too Harry, I miss everyone," she sighed.

"Do you ever get homesick in America?" he asked. Hermione nodded.

"All the time," she said. "I miss Hogwarts too, I didn't think I would so much. But I do."

"You took too big a step," Harry said, showing much wisdom for his young years. "You tried to move on from what had been your home for all those years too fast and now you're missing it."

"You're right," Hermione nodded. "I miss everything about being home with you all."


	13. Chapter 13

_**1:00pm, June 4th, The House of Hermione Granger, Forks**_

When Hermione returned to an empty house, she knew she couldn't do it anymore.

She missed her friends, she missed Hogwarts, she missed everything about her life in Britain, from the smell of the air to the way people spoke.

She knew when she stepped back into the living room of Draco's family's house that it was not her home and she had made the right decision in arranging to see Professor McGonagall in a few days' time.

There was just one problem however, Edward.

She thought he might have been here to welcome her back, but then she smiled and supposed he was having too much fun with Alice to remember. She picked up the phone and rang him.

"Edward, it's Hermione," she said as he picked up the phone.

"Hello," he replied. "Are you home?"

"Yes," she said, not bothering to mention the differences in what they both perceived as her home. "I need to talk to you about something important."

"I'll be over in three minutes." He hung up.

Hermione shrugged off the weirdness and pulled out her wand, she might as well start now. Going through the rooms one by one she flicked her wand and all her things started to pack themselves up.

The doorbell rang.

"Hello," Hermione said with a smile.

"Hi," Edward said in a monotone, eyes boring into hers.

"What's wrong with you?" she asked as they walked into the living room. "You're acting strange."

"What was it you had to tell me," he asked.

"I… This is hard for me to say, but I want to go home," she told him.

"I'll go with you," he said firmly.

"You can't go with me Edward," she sighed, reaching into her pocket and pulling out the letter she had received from Hogwarts months ago. "I'm going back to Hogwarts, my home."

"They asked you to teach?" he said incredulously as he skimmed through the letter.

"Yes, it's a huge honour," Hermione said, biting her lip. "And I'm going to take it, I would be a fool not to, and then I can see my friends, family and my godson."

"But what about us?" Edward asked. "We can still be together… can't we?"

"I'm sorry Edward," Hermione sighed.

"We can, we can get married," Edward said. "We can live in Britain, just like you want."

"Teachers live in the school, and I'm not ready to get married," Hermione said.

"What about the engagement at the wedding," Edward asked, head snapping up to look her in the eye.

"Oh you heard about that," she said with a smile. "Good isn't it?"

"No, it's not good," Edward said, putting down the letter. "You running off to marry Charlie Weasley is not good in my books."

"What are you talking about?" she asked, face a picture of confusion.

"He proposed to you," he accused, crossing his arms across his chest defensively.

"I hardly think that count-" Hermione started to say.

"So you admit, you're engaged," Edward interrupted.

"No," she said strongly. "I am not engaged, I declined."

"Don't lie to me," he said, narrowing his eyes. "I know you said yes and you seemed pretty happy about it."

"I don't know what you're talking about Edward," Hermione said, her voice starting to rise. "Why can't you believe me, that I am not engaged? Don't you trust me?"

"No," he said quickly, but he looked as if he instantly regretted it, like his lips had betrayed his mind.

"No?" Hermione repeated her eyes full of sadness. "Then I guess this conversation is futile, there is no relationship to try and save here." Her tone was final.

"Hermione I'm sorry I-"

"Save it," she snapped. "May I just ask why you don't trust me? Have I done something previously to breach that trust?"

"No," he said, looking ashamed of himself.

"Oh," Hermione sighed. "I know exactly what this is, I saw it before with a girlfriend of Harry's. You're constantly comparing me to your ex, aren't you?" He didn't answer. "You trusted Bella didn't you? Because she was so infatuated with you, so grateful. She didn't have a life of her own so she couldn't go running off with something more important to do because there was nothing more important in her life than you."

Edward looked extremely uncomfortable and didn't reply.

"I'm right aren't it?" Hermione asked still he did not answer, she shook her head. "Well I do have my own life and something more important to do. I may not be engaged to Charlie as you seem so convinced that I am but I have a godson who needs me in his life, I've been neglecting him. I have been offered my dream job and I can go back home. I'm not going to let you hold me back."

"You said you loved me," Edward declared.

"And I do," Hermione said.

"Then try, just try and make this relationship work," he implored. "I love you, I love you more than anything. Try to make this work between us… please." Hermione thought for a second.

"If you still feel the same way in a few years, call me," she said. "I may have found the path I want my life to take then. Give it a few years and if you still feel the same way about me then ring me, if you don't then fine, no hard feelings. Just don't call."

"I can offer you immortality," Edward offered desperately. "You could live forever, with me."

"That holds no stead with me Edward," she told him sadly. "I am not afraid of dying, I am afraid of living without having done as much as I can and if I have to do that on my own then that's okay. I'd rather that than sit around with you for eternity. I'd rather grow old."

"Don't be this way Hermione, we're soul mates," he said.

"I don't believe in soul mates," she told him haughtily. "I believe in myself and doing what's right for me. If you don't want to accept that then I think it's time you left. I have a lot of packing to get done."

"Hermione I'm begging-"

"Please leave Edward and if you see my 'fiancé' outside please tell him to come right in and introduce himself, I'd love to meet him," Hermione dryly.

Edward nodded once and made for the door.

"I will always love you," he said. She reached up on her tip toes and kissed his cheek.

"I'll believe that when you call me," she said.

_**1:00pm, June 5th, Cheney Residence, Forks**_

When Hermione first moved to Forks Jessica never thought she would be leaving so quickly, nor did she think it would hurt quite as much as it did.

All of their friends were convened at Ben's house when she told them that she had been offered a dream job back home and she was leaving Forks indefinitely.

Jessica had gasped and begged for it not to be true, she had come to like Hermione over her months in Forks. She was funny and would indulge Jessica's gossiping and shopping habits in a way which Angela and Lauren did not. They too were both sad to see her go, getting a little teary.

"I'm going to miss you," Jessica had said, enveloping her in a tight hug.

"You know I'm going to miss you too," Hermione said, hugging her right back.

"How am I going to continue this year without my best friend?" she asked.

"You're going to try and make Lauren more interesting to talk to," Hermione whispered in her ear, causing the other girl to giggle.

They then had one last bite of lunch together, and Hermione made them promise that if they were ever in Britain they would come and visit.

_**4:00pm, June 6th, Swan Residence, Forks**_

"Hey Hermione," Charlie said happily as he opened the door to his niece. "What brings you here?"

"I need to tell you something," she said, her smile not meeting her eyes. Saying goodbye would be hard.

"Come on in, Bella's upstairs if you want to talk to her too," he said awkwardly.

"She will find out soon enough," she said tactfully. "I won't force my company upon her."

They both sat in the front room of the house and Hermione looked at the endearing gaze of her uncle and swallowed before telling him that she was moving back to Britain.

"That sounds like one hell of a job to make you move all the way back," Charlie said at the end. Hermione nodded.

"It really is," she said, smiling slightly. "I'm having trouble believing they'd offer it to me, especially when I'm so fresh out of school. But they have their reasons and I'm so excited."

"I'm happy for you," he sighed. "But I'm going to miss having you around."

"I'm going to miss you too Uncle Charlie," she said. "But maybe Bella will be happier without me around. I know how she detests me."

"She will get over it… in time," Charlie said. "I for one am thankful to you, that her relationship with Cullen is over, it was unhealthy."

"Considering mine is effectively over they may get back together," Hermione wondered aloud. "Anything is possible." Charlie shook his head.

"I would send her to military school before I let that happen," he said. "It's for her own good."


	14. Chapter 14

_**3:00pm, 2nd of April, Cullen Residence, Forks- over a year since Hermione left**_

_Alice saw a crowd of people, all sat on identical silver chairs under an overhead trellis, sheltered from the hot sun by thick grape vines with wide leaves. _

_Hermione entered and everyone turned round in their seats to watch her ascend the few steps into the seating area. She looked radiant. _

_Her gown was simple by wizarding standards, Alice had looked at some of the magazines Hermione had whilst she was helping her friend, Fleur with ideas for her own upcoming wedding. It fit her perfectly, like an exquisite glove. It strapless with a full skirt and plain apart from the light blue ribbon which was tied elegantly around her waist and she clutched a bouquet of large white roses, with smaller ones dotted between in various blues. Her hair was curled smoothly and pinned onto the nap of her neck, held back with the same tiara Alice remembered that Fleur had said she was wearing when she was a bride. _

_A Weasley family heirloom if she recalled correctly, the tiara one always wore if you were marrying into the family. _

_Her make-up was light and her smile beaming, everyone in the room focussed on her, she even outshone the unnaturally beautiful Fleur, making her pale into insignificance despite the fact she and the other two bridesmaids, a redhead and another more vacant looking blonde looked lovely too, in light blue floor length gowns with smaller bunches of white roses. Alice remembered them as Ginny and Luna._

_The trio followed Hermione up the aisle, and they in turn were followed by five boys in matching suits, each with a white rose in their breast pockets. Four redheads and another dark haired man who Hermione had pointed out in a photograph as Neville, yes, she remembered, Fred, George, Percy and Ron, four of the Weasley brothers. _

_She walked gracefully up the aisle, her hand resting on that of a messy haired man with round glasses and a wide, proud smile. She stopped only once on her parade down through her hundreds of friends of family, right at the front, to kiss the woman who looked like she could be her mother, on the cheek. She was sobbing into a hanky, Alice recognized Charlie Swan, Bella's father, putting a tentative arm around her, patting her on the shoulder. _

_She squeezed her weeping mother's hand briefly before returning it to the man who was walking her down the aisle, Harry. Alice couldn't help but wonder where her father was, as that man was obviously not him. _

_She elegantly stepped up onto the platform where a man in long, black robes stood, he must be the minister marrying her and one of the two redheaded men stood side by side at the altar. One was a lot taller and paler and had scars across his face, like claw marks. The other was so tanned his freckles could hardly be seen, he was the one gazing adoringly at the bride. _

_Hermione handed her flowers to the redheaded girl who followed her first up the aisle, and the messy haired man kissed her hands and placed them on the man's, who Alice was sure must be Charlie. He then went to stand behind the groom, with the redheaded girl, who Alice assumed was maid of honour. _

_Fleur and the other blonde girl she could have sworn she recognized from somewhere stood to the right of Hermione, accompanied by the five men. Alice deduced that the man stood next to Charlie must be Bill, he fit the description and saved a special smile for Fleur. Ginny grasped Harry's hand as they stood together. _

"_Ladies and Gentlemen," said the minister in a loud, slightly sing song voice. "We are gathered here today to witness the glorious matrimony of two faithful souls." _

"_I, Charles Fabian Weasley," the groom said a loud, clear voice. "In faith, honesty and love, take thee Hermione Jean Granger to be my wedded wife. Before all those dearest to us both, I promise to love and to cherish from this day forward and be parted not even in death from you, my one true love." _

"_I, Hermione Jean Granger, in devotion, celebration and love, take thee Charles Fabian Weasley to be my wedded husband. Before all those dearest to us, I promise to love and cherish from this day forward and be parted not even in death from you, my one true love," she said, her voice ringing true and clear. Alice could see no doubt in her eyes, no thought of past lovers. _

"_The rings," the minister said. Bill pulled the box from his pocket and held two golden wedding bands before them. Charlie plucked the first out of the box and held it, poised before Hermione's finger. _

"_With this ring, a token of my everlasting devotion, I thee wed," he said, his voice soft as he slipped the ring onto her slim finger._

"_With this ring, a token of my undying love, I thee wed," Hermione said, also sliding the ring onto his finger. _

_The minister then reached out a hand, enclosing both their hands between his fingers. There were joyful tears rolling down Fleur's face._

"_I now pronounce you man and wife," he said, releasing their hands. "You may kiss the bride." _

_They both grinned happily at each other, and the spectators applauded as they leaned in._

"She lied to me," Edward said in a low, dangerous voice. Alice jumped, she had momentarily forgotten that she was sat in a room with her whole family and Edward could see everything that she did.

Alice bit her lip and reached out to put a reassuring hand on his shoulder, she knew what was wrong. Hermione looked barely a day over twenty, she was nineteen at present.

"She swore to me she declined his proposal," he murmured, his jaw set into a hard line. "She said she had to live her life for _her_, that she was not interesting in a marrying at a young age."

"Edward… I'm so-" Alice tried to stay, but Edward shrugged off her hand and stood.

"I have to go," he said making toward the window.

"Edward," Esme called, standing up herself. "Don't leave us." Her voice was full of maternal concern and love, urging him to stay.

"No," Carlisle said, also rising and placing a hand around his wife's waist. "Go, clear your head but don't do anything rash." Edward nodded once.

"I give you my word," he said in a low voice.

"Visit the Denalis," he instructed. "The peace and quiet in Alaska will do you good, you can reflect." Edward nodded once more. Esme stepped forward, arms outstretched.

"Remember how much we love you, Edward," Esme murmured in his ear as they embraced. "Come home to us soon."

_**1:00pm, April 21st, Wilderness near the Denali residence, Alaska.**_

"Edward," came a soft call. He jumped, he had been so consumed in his own thoughts he had not noticed anyone approaching, he noted that only happened when his thoughts were on Hermione. He sat on the hard, frosty ground watching the snow covered peaks before him, a stark contrast to the impossibly clear blue sky.

"Tanya," he murmured in greeting as the blonde approached him.

"We are going hunting, would you care to join us," she offered.

"No thank you," he said expressionlessly. Tanya sighed and went to sit next to him, putting a supportive arm around his shoulders, he stiffened slightly before relaxing into her touch.

"You can read our thoughts Edward, you know how worried my sisters and I are for you," she said softly.

"I apologize for any inconvenience I have caused you dear Tanya," he replied.

"Not at all, we're family," she replied, frowning. "Are you still thinking about the human girl, the witch?"

"She got married, or she's getting married very soon, Alice's vision was not specific. I am not sure which it was," he said as confirmation.

"And she told you she did not want to get married young, no?" she clarified.

"She said she needed time to do things for herself, make her own life. But she's only nineteen and she's gone and-" He could not continue. Tanya sighed sympathetically and rested her head on his shoulder, her strawberry blonde locks spilling over his jumper.

"You need closure Edward," she told him. "You will never be at peace until you have it. The girl loves another, a human, it is the way nature intended."

"She was the one," he muttered. "I was sure and she left me for another man." Tanya rubbed circles on his back. "And didn't even have the decency to tell me the truth, she lied to me."

"I'm so sorry Edward," Tanya whispered.

"Me too," he replied. "I think it's time I went back to Washington. Esme will be beside herself."

"I understand," she replied, standing up and holding out a hand to Edward, which he took. "Come hunting with us first and then say your goodbyes."

Edward nodded.

_**11am, August 30th, Port Angeles Shopping Centre – eight years since Hermione left. **_

"We need to go to that little boutique next to the Italian Bistro," Alice chirped as she and Rosalie walked arm in arm through the shopping centre, their heels clacking on the smooth tiles. "Rumour has it they have some very rare designer stock out back."

"And we are going to charm our way in no doubt," Rosalie replied with a large smile. Nothing lifted Rosalie's usually grouchy mood better than shopping with Alice, they always found the most coveted pieces, the little pixie, however had not replied, Rosalie turned. "Alice?" Her eyes were narrowed, trying to get a glimpse of someone through the crowd.

"Come on," she said, grasping the blonde's hand and setting off at a run- the most human-like one they could manage. "Excuse me?" she shouted through the crowd. Rosalie was awfully confused, who were they running after?

Alice brought them to a stop just before a blonde girl with waist length, straggly hair, pale skin and large, peculiar, silvery grey eyes.

"Excuse me," Alice repeated, Rosalie frowned, what on earth was Alice doing approaching this strange looking lady. She was wearing radishes as earrings for crying out loud!

"I'm sorry to bother you," she continued. "But you were at Hermione's wedding."

"Why, yes," the lady answered in a distant, dreamy voice. "I was, we went to school together. She's awfully nice… I didn't see you there. Are you friends of hers too?"

"We… we used to be, when she lived here," Alice said.

"Oh yes," the girl said with a vacant smile. "I visited her here once when she lived in Forks, it's funny how we kind of swapped places to live."

"Do you live near here?" Rosalie demanded, quite rudely. The girl did not seem fazed.

"Quite near yes," she replied. "I live in La Push."

"La Push," Rosalie repeated with an air of incomprehension. "Why?"

"Because that's where my husband lives of course," she replied.

"What's your name?" Rosalie questioned.

"Luna," she replied. "Luna Black."

"BLACK?" both the girls exclaimed.

"Yes, it was Lovegood until I married Jacob, though," she said, smiling dreamily.

"You married Jacob Black?" Alice confirmed, she nodded.

"Did he go to Hermione's wedding?" Rosalie asked.

"No," Luna said shaking her head. "I was a bridesmaid… awfully nice of Hermione. Me and Jacob had a small wedding you see, with just our fathers… I lost my mother too. Anyway, he doesn't like planes and he really shouldn't leave Billy in his condition for too long. I went alone."

"What do you mean?" Rosalie asked slowly. "In his condition?"

"He's come down with the mumps, at his age that's dangerous," Luna said.

"But the mumps only lasts for a few months," Alice said slowly, a feeling of dread coming over her and Rosalie.

"When exactly was Hermione's wedding?" Rosalie asked.

"I only got back yesterday, it was three days ago," Luna said.

Alice and Rosalie's eyes widened in horror.

"Thank you for your time Luna," Alice said quickly.

"We have to go," Rosalie said, pulling the smaller girl by the elbow away.

"I'm glad I could help," Luna called after them.

**(AN- If anyone did happen to be wondering which dresses I thought of whilst writing this. They are below:**

**plushold.(com)/2010/10/vera-wang-strapless-wedding-dresses/vera-wang-strapless-dresses/**

**and**

**media(.)onsugar.(com)/files/2011/04/15/3/1491/14914189/31877f67e490590a_saweran_**

**-if you take those brackets out of the start. )**


	15. Chapter 15

_**9:00am, September 1st, Fashion House, Seattle, Thirty Five years since Hermione left.**_

"And I'd like dress A to F in the Fall-Winter collection sent to the Vogue buildings before lunch time please," Alice finished, instructing her staff as she did every morning. "That is all thank you." They all left, note books in hand and she was left in her modern office, she sighed happily and span her chair a little.

_Alice watched as a hoard of frightened looking small children, each looking about ten file into a chamber after a blonde Professor with sweeping black robes. _

"_The headmistress will see you shortly," he told them all. A moment later two, engraved double doors swung open and a witch with curly brown hair, dark, intelligent eyes and a kind face walked into the room. She was dressed regally, in robes of a deep red which trailed along the ground behind her. She raised her arms, clad in large gold bangles and rings in greeting as she laid on the group of children. _

"_Welcome," she said in a clear voice, smiling warming at the cold, scared students who were looking at her with a mixture of awe, admiration and fear. "I hope Hogwarts has lived up to all your expectations so far, that you are looking forward to your time here and that you had a safe journey. You are about to walk forward into the Great Hall, which we use for dining three times a day and functions, the Sorting Ceremony always kicks off the year and you will all be put into your houses." _

_A lot of the children looked worriedly at each other. _

"_Whichever house you are placed in I want you to know that you will never be alone here, your house does not define you, it just gives you a place to find yourself, among likeminded people. Each and every one of you has a bit of each house within you. You are all loyal and hardworking like Hufflepuffs, resourceful and intelligent like Ravenclaws, brave and true like Gryffindors and ambitious and strong like Slytherins. Don't let just one of those traits outshine the other. To be accepted by Hogwarts to start with you must be all of those things so make sure that by the time you leave us that each and every wonderful trait you possess is there, ready for everyone to see." _

"_Your housemates will be your family, but like siblings. Here at Hogwarts we are all a family and I promise you that help will always be here- all you have to do is ask. Hogwarts will be your home for the next seven years and I'm sure that one of you will have a problem to solve, or misdemeanour to account for. My office is behind the portrait on the third floor, ask one of the members of the DA to send me a message and I will see you as soon as possible. If however you don't feel that I am necessary for the small problem at hand then your heads of house will be more than willing to assist you, or punish you in anyway necessary, though I sincerely hope, for your sakes that it is not the latter." She sent a pointed look at three students who were all stood together. _

"_Head of Gryffindor is Herbology teacher, Professor Longbottom. Head of Ravenclaw is Professor Patil, who teaches Divination, a third year elective. If you are in Hufflepuff, Potions Master Professor Macmillian will assist you and if you are in Slytherin then you need to seek Professor Malfoy, Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher, who you have just met." She gestured to Draco who was standing next to her as Deputy Head. _

_Now, I imagine the rest of the students are getting hungry so if you could all line up in an orderly fashion to enter the hall, Professor Malfoy will escort you in whilst I address the older students. I look forward to meeting you all properly over a cup of tea in the next week or so, I will owl each of you individually. Good luck." _

_She beamed at that them all again and turned to walk back through the door, but she paused and held up her wand. _

_Three dubious looking fanged teacups flew toward her and combusted in mid-air. _

"_I've taught enough Weasleys and Potters over the years to know when to check pockets, boys," she said to the three boys who she had singled out earlier. _

Alice faded out of Hermione's presence and into her office once again. She picked up her phone and dialled Rose. Telling her all about the vision she had.

"Were we right not to tell him about meeting that Luna girl?" Rosalie asked.

"I'm not sure anymore," Alice said, it was difficult for them to refrain from ever thinking of it, but they managed for fear that it would hurt him. "I think we need to talk to her again."

"I agree," Rosalie said. "And soon."

"You ring her and ask her to meet us at that Italian Bistro for lunch whilst I get back," Alice instructed.

_**1:00pm, September 1st, Italian Bistro, Port Angeles **_

"Hello Mrs Black," Alice said politely as the strange blonde woman sat down.

"Please," she said in a dreamy voice, it had not changed since they last spoke so many years ago. "Call me Luna, but I don't know your names."

"Alice and Rose," the blonde replied.

"I'll admit I didn't expect to see you again," she said distantly. "I didn't get the impression we saw eye to eye."

"We were wondering if you could tell us something actually," Rosalie said.

"Ah, I thought you might want something from me," she said with a small smile. The two girls looked uncomfortable at her bluntness. "What can I help you with?"

"Is Hermione headmistress of Hogwarts yet?" Rosalie asked directly.

"Why yes," Luna replied. "Today is the first of September, her first day as headmistress." Alice bit her lip, her vision had been in real time.

"What can you tell us about her?" Rosalie asked.

"Why do you want to know?" Luna asked not deviously, but curiously.

"It's complicated," Alice said slowly. "But we need something… to help our brother."

"I have something which may help you," she said, routing around in her bag. "As you know about Hermione, it won't hurt me giving you this." She passed her a thick, scarlet book.

"What's this?" Rosalie questioned, picking up the book.

"Her unofficial biography," Luna said with a smile. "I was asked to proof read it for the writer before it's published to make sure the facts and dates are correct."

"And are they?" Rosalie pressed.

"To my knowledge, yes," Luna said.

"Thank you," Alice said.

"This will help us," Rosalie said, nodding as she flicked through the pages.

_**10:00am, September 1st, Forest on the outskirt of Forks, **_

"There you are," Rosalie said as she and Alice stepped out of the forest and into a clearing.

"What are you doing here Edward?" Alice asked, her tone softer than Rosalie's as she addressed the boy lying on the floor, watching the clouds.

"This was the place I first learnt Hermione was a witch," he murmured, saying her name like a prayer.

"Edward, that was thirty five years ago," Rosalie said bluntly. "Why are you here today?"

"This is the date, all that time ago that I first realized she was serious," he replied. Alice and Rosalie both dropped to the floor, sitting next to his legs. "That she wasn't coming back."

"Edward why are you like this, why does it still affect you so much?" Rosalie asked.

"She was my soul mate, everything I ever wanted and she lied to me, lied to me and left me," he said.

"Are you talking about her getting married?" Rosalie asked, he nodded once. "I have something I have to tell you Edward, and it's going to hurt, but you're going to have to move on after all this time."

"I'm sorry Edward, but she's right," Alice whispered.

"Hermione got married when she was twenty seven," Rosalie said quickly, pulling out the scarlet book from behind her back. "Hermione Granger taught Transfiguration to the lower years of Hogwarts students for two academic years whilst she obtained her mastery certificate in Transfiguration- she remains to date the fastest to achieve this, in just three weeks less time the than the legendary Professor Albus Dumbledore, during this time she was also Head of Gryffindor House. She then taught full Transfiguration for three years before Charlie Weasley accepted the post of Care of Magical Creatures Professor after a year they announced their engagement and two years after that, they married in Romania. She was given away by best friend and Boy Who Lived, Harry Potter, as her father died the year previous." Edward was speechless as he stared at Rose.

"She did wait eight years until she got married," she said. "If you remember Edward, Hermione said when she left, to call her in a few years once she'd figured her life out. You never called so, so she assumed you'd moved on."

"I… I thought she had already married Weasley," he choked out.

"She didn't," Rosalie told him. "She didn't lie to you, she really said no to him the first time he asked for the same reason she told you."

Alice watched him with sad eyes.

"That's one of the two things that are stopping you moving on," Rose continued. "That you thought she lied to you and that you thought she _should _be with you, that were meant to be together."

Edward nodded. Rosalie's face turned harsh.

"That's horrible arrogance Edward," she scolded. He looked shocked, Rosalie was talking to him about arrogance. "You knew from the beginning that Hermione had dreams, you knew that she would not just roll over and give up her whole life to you it was obvious from the start that she was not a Bella."

Edward glared at his sister and Alice looked anxious.

"Why are you so passionate about this?" he asked her.

"Because," Rosalie said furiously. "Hermione made the exact decision I would have! She had two choices if she stayed with you. One-in her eyes waste her life with you as a human, doing nothing of merit or two- be changed and become a vampire and give up any chance of the career and family she wanted."

She opened the book in front of her on a double page.

"Look at this," Rosalie said, pointing at a moving, portrait photograph of Hermione and Charlie holding three young children in their arms whilst they laughed and cuddled with them. "Hermione had children when she was thirty one and thirty two. She has three, almost grown up children. She has nine nieces and nine nephews. She is godmother to five children and she is now Headmistress of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

"But she hardly looks older than when I last saw her," he breathed.

"That's what confused you and Alice in the visions," Rosalie said. "She's a witch, she ages different to humans, we didn't take that into account."

Edward closed his eyes and nodded his face serene and emotionless.

"There is one last thing you have to see," Rosalie said brusquely showing him the other page. There was a photograph of three teenagers.

Two identical twin boys looked at the camera, with Hermione's caramel curls falling into their eyes, they had to keep sweeping it away. They had the same almond shaped eyes as Hermione, but they were blue like Charlie's, they also had the same tanned complexion as their father and infectious grin which was an obvious Weasley trait. They stood either side of a giggling girl; she looked only a little younger than them. She had hair just like Ginny, long and red, Hermione's dark brown eyes and the same smile as her brothers.

"These are her children, taken a few months ago," Alice whispered, she did not trust Rose to say it with enough tenderness. She pointed to the girl. "That's her daughter Imogen Juliet and twin boys Arthur Daniel and Reuben Edward."

Edward pulled the photo toward him, searching the face of his name sake for every trace of Hermione in him.

"You can't be bitter about this anymore Edward," Rosalie told him. "Look at them, they're wonderful. You couldn't give her this life, it wouldn't be fair of you to take the possibility of it away. That's why humans and vampires shouldn't fall in love."

"She named her son after me," he breathed, running his fingers over the boy's face.

"After all those years, she never hated you, she thought fondly of your time together and you sat here and stewed. You didn't move on but it was you that didn't call, it was you that broke the pair of you up in the first place by not trusting what she said about Charlie proposing," Rosalie told him bluntly. "This is your own fault. So get over it and move on."

"I drove her away," he breathed, snapping the book shut to gaze at her face on the cover. "She's just as beautiful as when I last saw her, forty seven and just as breath taking. But not mine and it's my own fault."

"She was always going to be her own person Edward," Alice said. "You couldn't tame a spirit like that."

"I think you should go and find Tanya," Rosalie said, looking at him judgementally. "She won't wait around forever."

"She already has," Edward said. "But I do need to tell her that I got my closure. Do you mind if I borrow this?" Alice and Rosalie looked unsure. "I promise, I just want to know how she got on." They nodded and Edward bade them goodbye.

"Hermione's kids were a lot better looking than Bella's," Rosalie said frankly.

"Rose!" Alice exclaimed.

"Oh come on," she defended. "It's not her fault, Tyler's a mug."

**7:00pm, September 2nd, Headmistress' Office, Hogwarts Castle, Scotland**

"Can you tell me why exactly it is that you three have been sent to my office on the first day of lessons?" Hermione asked, setting down her quill and surveying the rule breakers with a stern gaze.

"I charmed Myrtle's bathroom taps to spray frogspawn and then bet first years that they couldn't drink three pints of tap water," came the reply from the first boy. "And Professor MacMillan didn't appreciate the amount of skill needed to work that charm."

"What did you bet them?" she sighed.

"All of their clothes," he replied. Hermione gave him a perturbed look.

"Then I sold them back to them for premium rates," his male accomplice explained. Hermione shook her head.

"You'll all be serving detention with Professor Longbottom this weekend for four hours, as seventh years you could actually be of some use with the dangerous plants," she said. "Where did you come into this Victoire?"

The pretty blonde girl flicked her long, silvery blonde hair over her shoulder and smiling coyly.

"It was a girls' bathroom Aunty Mione," she replied. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Go on, back to Gryffindor tower with you all," she said, shooing them out of her office. "There are far too many Weasleys in this school, they break the rules too often."

"Just like you Mum," the first boy said with a cheeky grin.

"No Reuben, I _make _the rules," she clarified, straightening her robes. "Now take Victoire and Fred and get out of here before I make you go on patrol with your brother and take away all of your Quidditch privileges."

"You wouldn't do that," he said confidently, but his eyes betrayed him, he knew she would make him patrol with Head Boy Arthur and stop him from captaining the Quidditch team. She smiled again.

"The threats always there," she replied with a smirk, then with a flick of her wand she sent her niece, nephew and son flying back through her office door like they were on roller skates. "How many years until all my family had left," she muttered. "Oh that's right, never. They reproduce far too fast to get shot of them."

She then laughed and smiled fondly.

**The End. **

_**(AN- So I got some quite nasty reviews for the ending, though only from people not signed in so I can't say I really hold their opinion in much stead, especially when you mention in a review that 'you didnt bother continuing reading'. You just checked other reviews to find out what happened.  
>I understand that for a HermioneEdward shipper or an Edward lover it was a unsatisfying ending. But if you remember, way back when, in chapter 4 I told you it would be. I don't mind if you say you don't like the ending, I really don't it's one of those Marmite ones, don't get me wrong but sending hate is a little juvenile.  
>Personally, I'm pretty pleased that they didn't get together in the end, as are many reviewes. I don't think Hermione would have stayed with him forever and had a fluffy romance and it was my descision to not go down that route with this story. I admit it would have been nicer to read, a lot less bittersweet. But I'm sure if it bothers you enough to right impolite things then you can and go and write you own fic about it :) I think Hermione would have been a lot happier with this ending, having her own life with someone she loves and who loves her back. Just because Charlie isn't a sparkly vampire doesn't mean he's a slug.<strong>_

_**That's just my opinion though and surely that's what fanfiction is, your opinion on what a character would do in those situations?  
>I'm off to write that Triwizard fic which has been in my head for what feels like eons.<br>Many thanks to the 99% of lovely reviewers, I really appreciate it and love you all dearly. First multi chapter fic actually completed, I consider that a success in itself. Even if the ending is rubbish :p )**_


End file.
